


And We shall be Legends

by SkeletalConstellation



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone wins!, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Love Triangles, M/M, Nothing explicit, OT3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, This is DUMB, This is my solution to shipping both Fireknight and Firewind, What Have I Done, and the legendaries are straight-up gods, but only at first, fire spirit gets friendzoned, fire spirit is a dad, firespirit just wants to kiss some boys, he didn't want to adopt three kids, its gonna get crazy, knight is surrounded by hot gods, send help, ship them ALL instead!, some murder happens in the background, the common-rare cookies are regular joes, the epic cookies are heros and such, wind archer is a bit of a jerk, wind archer just wants to do his job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalConstellation/pseuds/SkeletalConstellation
Summary: The arcane lands are watched over by five beings of immense strength and power, the ancient gods that rule the world.Knight never got over the loss of his best friend, who went to slay the red dragon, only to never return home.However, from the ashes of the Dragon's Valley rises a new god, a being with fire at his fingertips and an eye for chaos. Knight feels that answer's to his friend's disappearance can be found by finding this strange fiery phantom.However, he's not the only one seeking this new god of flame out- but how can one mortal man compete with a single god, much less two of them?





	1. And, like a phoenix, he rose again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I had an idea, and it got out of hand, enjoy

Across the arcane lands lived many people, and amongst them were those who held immense powers- the heros of great epics told by many throughout the world.

 

There was stories of the great kraken who lived in the depths of the ocean and the sailor who dared face it, risking life and limb to hunt this powerful beast.

In the tangle of dense jungles came tales of a lost princess who ruled over the predatory animals with strength and cunning, ever hunting the forest's guardian, a creature who roamed the woods on four cloven hooves.

From the frozen tundra came the myth of a great sorcerer who kept an eternal winter over the land and created life from snow and ice, and how such unimaginable power was held in the hands of a lonely child.

 

And yet, no story could rival the legends of the gods who roamed this earth, simultaneously tangible and inhuman. There were five of these omnipotent beings, each holding more power over the land than a thousand sorcerers.

The Millennial Tree was the oldest, a being whose body appeared to be carved from the very tree that was his namesake. A thousand years prior, he had held at bay the very forces of darkness staining the world, at great personal sacrifice. He now slumbered in the form of a great tree, cocooned within the twisting branches that had grown over him in the course of a thousand years, his aura of magic keeping the land safe until his return.

The tree's aura had been so great that the wind, already faithful to the tree, was given form purely through devotion. He came in the form of an archer, ethereal and swifter than any gale. And yet, even with his best attempts, he was not truly human- for he was fleeting as the wind he'd been born from, beautiful as an echo and just as untouchable. He was to be observed, but not pursued by mortal hearts.

From the deepest depths of the ocean came the Fae of the Sea, merciless and unfeeling towards those who sailed her waters. In her eyes, they were intruders, uninvited guests in her territory. She was not kind to these interlopers, bludgeoning sailors within titanic waves and cruel reefs for their trespass. She was the mother of monsters; the kraken and the sea serpents, great leviathans and dragons of the deep, all saw her as their matriarch and obeyed her command. She was beautiful as she was terrible, and those unfortunate enough to lay witness to her would feel terror and adulation at the sight. She was the tempest, not good nor evil, only chaotic and powerful.

The Mistress Moonlight was created by human hands, a magnificent example of magical might and human ingenuity combined. However, she was inconstant as the moon she ruled- kind and caring some nights, cruel and malicious on others. She represented oth the virtues and flaws of the humans that had given her life, all wrapped up within her godly frame. She was the knowledge-keeper, the storyteller, guardian of dreams and memory.  Unlike the other gods, she lived amongst the people she protected.

The final deity, crafted long in the past, was a creature of darkness and despair. Like the Mistress Moonlight, she too was crafted by human hands- wicked hands that sought power and fortune at the expense of others happiness. However, the Dark Enchantress had her own ideas- refusing to concede to their control, she killed her creators, following their plan for takeover for herself- for wickedness only breeds more wickedness, an endless cycle that only forgiveness could break.

 

Five mythological beings ruled the world, beings of Earth, Wind, Sea, Memory, and Darkness. For hundreds of years, these five forces fought for control of the Arcane lands they guarded. 

No one expected the sixth god's genesis.

 

* * *

 

"You're gonna get yourself killed."

Black Pepper looked up with a smirk, adjusting his knee guards. "Aw, Knight, you  _do_ care!"

"Hardly," the younger guard grumbled, crossing his arms. "You still owe me five hundred coins."

Black Pepper chuckled, standing up to put Knight in a headlock and noogie him through his mess of golden hair. "I know you like me under all bitterness, Knight, you can't hide it from me!"

Knight shoved him away and tried to fix his hair, though Black Pepper could see a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. "I could care less if you got eaten by a dragon, if you paid me back first!"

"Which is why I'm paying you back  _after_ I return, Blondie," he teased, booping the knight on the nose. "That way you'll have a reason to welcome me home."

Knight tried to think of something else to say, but couldn't think of anything witty. "Just..." his voice sank to a whisper, and he looked away. "Just don't die, okay?"

Black Pepper's snarky smile softened, and he put a gauntlet-clad hand on Knight's shoulder. "Hey, it's just one old, weak dragon. If things get too rough, I'll retreat, okay?"

Knight nodded, not looking up at Black Pepper's eyes. The older knight pat him on the shoulder, then reached for his helmet. 

"I promise, I'll be back before you even notice," he reassured his friend, before pulling the gunmetal-colored helmet over his head and grabbing his sword.  "Watch over the princess while I'm gone, okay?"

"Promise. Stay safe."

"Hey, what's the worst that could happen?"

 

 

 

Black Pepper sunk to his knees, dropping the hilt of his shattered sword with a clunk. He could feel the warm stickiness of blood running down his face, no doubt the helmet had punctured his skin where the dragon had dented it with its tail. The world was spinning, fear keeping him frozen in his most vulnerable state, exposed before the huge dragon who now stared down at him. Despite the heat of the Dragon's Valley, the sweat that ran down his neck was icy cold. He couldn't hope to escape- his horse had thrown him and bolted at the first sign of the dragon, a smarter decisions from the animal than any of the ones Black Pepper had made up to this point, he would admit.

As the dragon approached, he bowed his head, putting his hands over his neck. By the Millennial Tree's mighty branches, this was it. The end of it all. He could smell sulfur and brimstone on the red dragon's breath, his face inches away from its rows upon rows of sword-sharp teeth.

 _You are strong,_ a voice hissed in his mind.  _It would be a shame to waste such strength, even from you, little fool._

He felt an intense heat wash over his body, searing, agonizing heat. His skin blistered and burned away, fat melted and sizzled, muscles blackened into ash. Within seconds, nothing was left of the soldier than a pile of carbon... and an odd round gemstone. 

 

Dragon fire is not normal fire, for dragons are beings of arcana, deep and ancient magic that runs within the veins of every wyrm. Dragon fire carries such properties within it- and as such, it can do unexplainable things.

 

The stone suddenly sparked and ignited, the flames drawing what little remained of Black Pepper to it like a magnet. Slowly, the ashes rebuilt themselves into a new form, a  _powerful_ form, magical and mighty.

And, like a phoenix, he rose again.

 

 

 

 

For many long years, Knight searched for the answer to his friend's fate. He'd wandered the Dragon's Valley before, but never for long- the oppressive heat and dangerous monsters kept him from getting far into the valley. 

Today, however, he was more determined than ever- it was the anniversary of Black Pepper's disappearance, and with it came a renewed desperation to find answers. That desperation had carried him back to the dragon's valley and face-to-face with a green dragon.

He held steady, barely dodging the myriad of attacks the angered drake threw at him. Anger and pain kept him fighting, refusing to give up, to give in to the dragon's wrath. He fought, while the metal of his own armor grew red hot and branded his skin. He fought, while he tasted iron on his tongue. He fought, even as he felt his own ribs crack from an impact.

Finally, after what had felt like an eternity of fighting, Knight saw his opening, an opportunity he took without second thought. With a finally burst of strength, he rushed forward, driving his sword deep into the wyrm's heart.

The dragon shrieked, then fell, moving no more.

With his ordeal over with, he took off his helmet, hissing at the burn now blistering on his temple. It was over- now all that was left was to claim his trophy. 

He pulled his sword from the dragon's chest, then circled around, cleanly slicing the end of the dead beast's tail off. This should be proof enough of his trials, he reasoned. 

 

"Hey, not a bad job, Blondie- Killing a dragon's pretty gutsy!"

 

Knight froze at the voice, looking up slowly at the one who had spoken as his blood ran cold.

There was a man in front of him- but unlike any man the knight had ever seen. He looked like what one would get if they plastered the likeness of a dragon onto a human's body- reptilian amber eyes stared down at him, accompanied by a smirk bristling with dagger-sharp teeth. In place of hair, his head flickered with flame. In his hand was a staff that held a bright gemstone, so red in color that it hurt to look at.

His aura was familiar- he'd felt such power when around the Mistress Moonlight- but instead of tranquility, he felt terror rush through his body, the being in front of him feeling like chaos and destruction.

The spirit looked at him, a certain sadness crossing his face, then, in a burst of flame, disappeared, leaving Knight alone with one question:

 

"Wait, what?!"

 

 


	2. He would not find mercy in the wind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three people decide to set out on their individual quests to find each other- but all for different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firedad is one of my favorite FS headcanons so I had to use it

“You okay, pops? You've been staring at that rock for a long time…”

The flame god jolted back to awareness, looking down into the worried face of the demon he'd accidentally adopted. “Ah, it's nothing, kiddo. Just had a weird day.”

“What do you mean, ‘weird’?” Devil pried, tugging on his sleeve. “Are you in trouble?”

“What? Oh no no no, Devil, I'm okay-” he chuckled, ruffling up Devil's hair. “I just saw someone I used to be friends with… but I don't think he recognized me.”

“If he's your friend, shouldn't he know what you look like?”

“Angel, I thought you were asleep…” Fire Spirit mumbled, gently picking up the second child into his arms. 

“I heard you an' Devil talking, papa…” they yawned, rubbing their big baby-blue eyes. Fire Spirit sighed softly- Millennial Tree, he'd sworn he wouldn't take care of any more kids after Tiger Lily, how'd he end up with  _ twins-  _ and gave Angel a gentle smile. 

“Well, I haven't seen this friend in years…” He admitted, running his free hand through his flickering ‘hair’, “and I looked a whole lot different back then, too.”

“So, he doesn't know you ‘cause your old?”

“Hey, I ain't that old!”

“I call bullshit, ya geezer.”

“Devil. Language. You know Angel doesn't like swear words.”

Devil stuck their tongue out at him, crossing their arms in a silent display of disapproval.  Man, what a precious little bundle of joy he'd ended up with. “Anyways, I guess I can't stop thinking about him. We used to be such close friends, but…” He looked down at the rocky earth again, looking more tired than ever. “When I went to see him, he looked… he looked  _ terrified.  _ Heck, I bet he looked more scared than I did when I first faced the great Red Dragon.”

“Maybe if you talk to him, he'll see you're nice an’ not be scared anymore,” Angel suggested, an innocent smile on their face. 

Fire Spirit did his best to smile, not wanting to tell the kid that what was going on with him was a bit more complicated than just talking it out. “Come on, it's sunset- time to go to bed, both of you.”

The two protested, as children do, but Fire Spirit was eventually able to get them to settle down and go to sleep in the cave they shared. 

His mind was occupied by many things as he kept guard over his den from the cave mouth, watching the sun disappear under the horizon. Should he go talk to Knight? It wasn't like he could tell him who he really was- his name had been lost in the dragon's flame along with his first body- but he couldn't get the knight out of his mind. He had never returned home after that fateful day all those years ago, never given him any kind of closure. Wow, kinda a dick move now that he thought about it. Knight would probably chew him out for leaving for so long if he found out. 

But  _ still _ , he thought, Knight deserves to know. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Knight was in the Dragon's Valley for more than just bloodsport- and Fire Spirit knew all too well that today was his rebirthday. His best friend deserved closure. 

With that, he decided to leave on a longer excursion than his usual trips into the woods. He'd leave the kids in the care of the Red Dragon- that old bastard owed him a favor, anyways- and journey out all the way to the City of Wizards. The journey wouldn't be easy without a horse, but dammit, he was a  _ god _ , he could make it. 

He didn't see the two small sets of eyes watching him from the shadows, making plans of their own. 

  
  
  


 

 

The Archer sat beneath the Millennial Tree, gently blowing a light breeze across its roots and the grass that grew beneath it with one hand and turning a wilting flower in the fingers of the other. The red blight was spreading quickly, the mighty tree's power weakening with age, and its faithful Wind was starting to worry that  _ he _ , Wind's Lord and master, would not wake in time to stop this- or never wake at all. He would personally sooner die than let the Dark Enchantress take this land, it was a land that belonged to pure, natural Arcana, not the twisted craft she practiced. 

His mother gale brought the smell of woodsmoke on her breeze, and the Archer stood, summoning his bow to his hand. The wind whispered of a being of fire, chaos and death in his stride, who's powers rivaled that of the Archer's own. His heart filled with dread and anger- for who would  _ dare  _ bring such chaos to his realm? This ‘new god' was not welcomed in his domain. 

The Dark Enchantress could wait. It was time to go put out a fire. 

He would not find mercy in the wind. 

  
  
  


 

 

Knight's horse came to a stop just outside the castle gates, and he fell off, losing a battle against exhaustion and his injuries he had fought for nearly two days of riding home. 

As soon as he collapsed, there were people around him, worried faces blurred in his vision as he started to fade out of consciousness. He heard shouting, felt himself get lifted, then all went black.

He woke in his quarters, on his own bed, feeling the steady sting of tight bandages on his wounds. He looked down at himself, finding himself cleaned up and injuries tended to, his hands and arms wrapped in white linen. 

“Oh, hey Mr. Dragon Slayer, welcome back to the world of the living!”

The young Princess beamed down at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Knight couldn't help but smile, trying to sit up- and hissing in pain as something in his chest grinded with something else. 

“Hey, careful, you broke a few ribs,” Princess reprimanded, easing the soldier back down on the bed. “You're probably gonna be bedridden for a couple days at least.”

“The dragon's tail… Is it in the castle's possession?”

“Yep! Everyone's impressed,  _ you  _ slayed an actual real dragon! You're a hero!”

Princess must have caught the sad look in Knight's eyes, because she fell silent, her smile fading fast. “You… didn't find him, did you…”

Knight shook his head, choosing to look out the window rather than directly at Princess. “Not a trace. No bones, no old armor, not a single sign of Black Pepper anywhere… I know it's been years, but I hoped there'd be  _ something _ there… some confirmation of his fate. Nothing… but…”

“But?”

“But I did find something else.”

Princess gave him a confused look, and knight tried his best to find the words. “I saw someone, but… he was floating, and his hair was on fire… no, it  _ was _ fire. Princess, I think… I think there's a new god.”

“Hah, real funny.”

“I'm serious! I really think this fiery person is another deity, like the five rulers!”

“So his head was on fire, that doesn't make him a  _ god-” _

“It was more than that, Princess, it… it was like… you know when you're near Mistress Moon, and you can feel her magic calming you?”

“Yeah?”

“He felt like that, too, but his… his aura was burning, and chaotic, and… and I was terrified!  It felt like every single one of my nerves was on end!”

Princess looked like she was still processing this, so Knight continued. “I… I think there's something going on with him, too. He acted like… like he  _ knew _ me, but I've never met him before in my life- and yet, I can't help but feel like… like I knew him too-”

“Easy now. You've just got home and are still recovering,” Princess tutted, and Knight realized he had sat up again in his excitement. “Don't go chasing visions of fire men just yet.”

“Sorry… but, after I heal, I'm going to seek that god out. I need to know why he seems so  _ familiar.” _

“You're not going  _ anywhere _ until you recover, dumbass. Now get some sleep, you need those wounds to heal before you head out again.”

She left the room, and Knight sighed, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to come. 

When he finally drifted off, his dreams were full of Black Pepper and the enigmatic man in the Dragon's Valley.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna heat up next chapter ;)


	3. The full moon smiled down upon him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three people embark on their quests.
> 
> Sparks fly, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooohboyohboyohboyohboy  
> here comes the BOYS

He was still somewhat bandaged up, but his more serious injuries had healed enough for Knight to be back on his feet- and, soon enough, back on the road. However, he knew he couldn't do it alone. The god he was seeking out had managed to remain elusive all these years, after all. He couldn't just waltz into the forest and expect to find him- Knight needed divine intervention.

Which is why he now burned a candle at Moonlight's altar, kneeling with his offering of a sweet cake for the guardian of the City of Wizards.

Moonlight didn't keep him waiting.

“My loyal, noble knight, why have you called upon me for help?”

Knight looked up, feeling the wave of pure tranquility wash over him at the sight of Mistress Moonlight. Even so, he felt nervous, almost _selfish_ for what he was to ask. “My lady, I have come to you seeking help on my next journey,” he mumbled, looking down at the cake in his hands.

Moonlight smiled, using a gentle hand to lift his chin to face her. “I know you desire answers to _his_ whereabouts,” she whispered, a gentle smile gracing her lips. “He has taken residence in your dreams.”

“I… I no longer chase the dream of finding Black Pepper,” he stammered, his chest tightening at the news of Moonlight knowing his dreams. “I seek the god of fire who graced with his presence.”

“I know. He and the soldier have both appeared in your mind… But you will find in time that ‘both' can mean ‘one’, and one can be both.”

“... Forgive me, I don't understand.”

She simply smiled, taking the cake gently from his hands and leaving a small bag in its place. “I have given you three flowers, one white, one silver, one black. They must be brewed into a tea, one at a time. The white will lead you to what your heart yearns to know, the silver will provide clarity to your biggest question, and the black will aid you in your hour of greatest need- but be warned, do not use the black unless you have no other option.”

Knight nodded, pocketing the sachet and looking back up. “Thank you, my-”

The candle was blown out, and she was gone.

“... Lady…”

 

He pulled the armor on, buckling it down piece by piece, preparing to depart on his next journey. The metal of his armor stung where it rubbed against his still-healing burns, making him wince, but he'd suffered through worse- he could handle a little pain. His desire to find answers stung far more than any burn.

His kettle whistled, and he took it off the fire, pouring the boiling water into a teacup. It was time.

He stepped out into the moonlit courtyard, careful to be as quiet as possible- the only one who knew of his journey was the lady Moonlight. Upon reaching the epicenter of the yard, he reached into his pocket, pulling the small silken sachet from its depths. He withdrew the white flower bud, dried and closed up, and dropped it into the cup.

Almost immediately the flower unfurled into a star-shaped bloom, glowing softly and staining the water a luminous white. Sweet steam rose from the teacup, the scent the most delicious fragrance Knight had ever smelled. Without hesitation he lifted the cup to his lips, drinking the entirety.

As soon as the liquid passed his lips, Knight could feel a warmth bloom in his chest, spreading quickly throughout his whole body with every beat of his heart. He felt his wounds stop hurting, the tiredness seeping out of his muscles, everything around him getting more clear to him. He didn't know how, but he knew where to go.

Confident in his journey, he slipped through the castle's gates, letting his heart carry him where he needed to go.

The full moon smiled down upon him.

  
  


 

 

The night breeze carried the Archer from tree branch to tree branch, following the scent of woodsmoke on the wind- the intruder was close, he knew it.

A branch cracked beneath him, and he quickly jumped off, the branch breaking a moment later. He could see the tree's bark was blackened, but not with ash and soot- the blight was here too? That was bad, _very_ bad. The Enchantress was growing stronger.

Focus, Wind Archer- there was a time and a place for the Enchantress, and it wasn't here. Now he had to deal with the immediate threat to his domain, this new god of flame and chaos. Nothing that dealt in fire could be good, he knew that much. Fire only meant destruction and death. Nothing good came of fire.

There, through the trees- he saw flame, he felt power. His interloper was here.

He climbed through the tangle of branches, silent as death, getting to a better vantage point. This close to his target, he could finally see what this other god looked like.

Wind Archer froze for a second, heart skipping a beat.

Maybe it was the confident way the man carried himself, or the way his eyes shone with curiosity. Maybe it was the way his lithe muscles rippled under his simple clothes. Maybe it was the powerful aura that he gave off, radiating from him like light from a candle.

Whatever it was, Wind Archer was captivated, rendered immobile by awe.

No, _focus_. He couldn't let temptation get the better of him- it was probably some trick, some magic spell, a glamor to draw in unwary hearts. He would not be so easily ensnared.

Getting control of his own impure thoughts and desires, he drew his bow, summoning an arrow from his quiver and taking aim. This would be over as swift as it always was, and he'd move on to the bigger problem- the Enchantress.

Aiming directly at the phantom's heart, he took the shot.

  


 

 

The farther Fire Spirit wandered into the forest, the more concerned he felt for the state of everything. Many plants seemed to be wilted or malformed, a strange darkness in their coloration. Everything just felt… _off,_ somehow.

Get yourself together, Fire Spirit. You're a god, not some lost little kid. The woods can't hurt you, even if they are creepy.

Knight needed to hear his explanation for his disappearance.

He steeled his nerves, looking towards the full moon. Moonlight was in her kindest phase, fully waxed with good dreams and tranquil magic. He could make the journey with her guidance. He'd be safe.

Safe, at least, until he saw something glowing streaking towards him, barely ducking out of the way to not get hit by the arrow sent his way.

He looked up into the trees, spotting the greenish glow of two eyes. Ah, his attacker was gonna play dirty with an ambush, huh? He could play dirty too.

Dodging another arrow, he swung his staff, setting the already dying tree on fire. He watched his attacker leap from the burning tree to the one besides it, the wind suddenly picking up strong enough to extinguish the blaze. He kept throwing fireballs in the direction of the mysterious attacker as they dodged between the tree branches. Damn, they were fast. He'd have to wait for them to tire if he stood a chance-

He was knocked out of his headspace as an arrow made of light embedded itself into his shoulder, right where the armor met fabric. Ow. That fucking hurt. A lot.

With his good arm, he lobbed another fireball at the figure. He heard an unearthly  shriek of pain and anger, then smiled in spite of himself as his tormentor fell to the ground with a sickening crunch, a tangle of green limbs and projectile weapon- wait, _green_ limbs?!

 

Oh shit, he just shot down the Wind Archer.

HE just shot down THE Wind Archer.

He just shot down  _the guardian of the forest_ , the Wind Archer.

And boy if the Wind Archer wasn't fucking  _pissed.  
_

 

Fire Spirit suddenly found him dodging a barrage of arrows, tossing fireballs and bursts of flame back in defense. Another arrow found its mark, burying itself in his leg. He hissed, faltering for a moment and waiting for another arrow to follow, but none came. 

He looked up, right into the snarling face of the Archer himself.

The Archer had an arrow trained directly on his forehead, chest heaving from a mixture of pain and being out-of-breath. His green tunic was deeply singed, and he was still smoking around the edges.

"Any last words, demon?" the Archer hissed, death in his eyes.

Fire Spirit grabbed his tunic, pupils narrowing into slits and hair flaring up. "You take me down, windbag, and I'm taking you right down with me."

 

"That's enough. You're acting like children, not gods."

The Archer and the phantom both looked up in confusion.

 

Moonlight shone off the strange Knight's armor as he stood, sword drawn and at the ready in case he needed to use it to seperate them. 

"Who are you?" the Archer growled, not lowering his bow. "Who is brave enough to challenge a god?"

 

The knight pulled off his helmet, long blond hair tumbling over his armor clad shoulders.

"Just a mortal soldier, looking for some answers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> favorite trope is "love at first fight" hehehehe


	4. He would not stand for their hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the dust settling fast, Knight gets some questions answered, and the three realize a greater evil lies in wait for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is filler-y, but i swear the action will pick back up next chapter!

Fire Spirit sat as still as he could bear, head tilted to let knight check out his wounded shoulder. From the sounds Knight was making, it wasn't good. 

“Shit, I can't shove this through…” Knight cursed, gripping the arrow's shaft. “Gonna have to do this the hard way. Sorry, this will hurt.”

“Aw, Knight, don't fuss over me, I can handle a bit of pain.”

Knight rolled his eyes, beginning to pull the arrow from his shoulder, ripping the barbs through his flesh- this would've been easier if could remove this the way it had gone in, but alas. Fire Spirit clawed at the ground, gritting his teeth in an attempt to not make any pained noises. After a excruciatingly long moment, Knight got it out, dropping it with a clatter. The arrow dissolved as soon as it was out, fading back into nothing. 

“Alright, the other arrow should be easier,” Knight huffed, cutting the feathered end off and swiftly shoving the shaft through his leg before Fire Spirit could react. He yelped, whimpering a bit as Knight bandaged his wounds. 

Satisfied that Fire Spirit wasn't going to bleed out and die, Knight turned his attention to the Archer, sulking under a nearby tree. “Your turn, Windy. Let's get you patched up.”

“I don't need your help. I'm not some wounded human soldier.” 

“Yeah, but you're still hurt. Acting solitary won't get your burns cleaned up.”

The Wind Archer sighed in frustration, then peeled his tunic off, exposing the worst of his burns across his chest. Knight pulled a small bottle of ointment he'd brought for himself and, as gentle as possible, dabbed over the angry blisters. The Archer winced, but otherwise didn't react, not wanting to show weakness. 

Knight also dressed his wounds, hoping this slow process of thorough medical care would let tempers cool a bit so they wouldn't be at each other's throats again immediately afterwards. 

After he finished dressing all of the Archer's wounds, he sat back, clearing his throat to get both of the gods' attention. “Alright, now that you're both sitting pretty and not attempting to murder each other outright, I have a few questions for you,  _ both _ of you.”

The Archer huffed grumpily, but Fire Spirit nodded. “Sure, ask away.”

“First of all, my fiery fiendish friend, did we know each other in the past?”

“Yes, Blondie, we did. In fact, we were very close friends, years ago.”

“How did we know each other, then?”

“Hm… We were both soldiers. I believe I outranked you by a rank or two, at least back then.” Fire Spirit thought for a minute, before continuing “yeah, I was a captain back then.”

“What was your name?” Knight pressed, to which the draconic man just chuckled sadly. 

“See, it's not that simple. If it were, I'd have told you outright  _ who _ I was. But, alas…” He ran his hand through his hair, leaning back against a tree. “My name was lost, along with my human body- I'm just Fire Spirit now. Call it highly-specific amnesia, if you want- I can remember events before my ascension, but not anything about who I was specifically as a person- no personality, no interests, no name.”

Knight sighed, forlorned that he still wasn't able to put all the pieces together. “I see. Sorry for prying… but now I have questions for you, Wind Archer.”

Wind Archer glowered at him. “What makes you think I'll answer to  _ you _ ?”

“Because I asked nicely. Now, why were you fighting… Fire Spirit, right?”

Fire Spirit flashed him a thumbs up, and Wind Archer looked down at his hands. “He is both an intruder and a danger to this land. His flames threaten the forests of the Millennial Tree, and thus I must neutralize that threat. I cannot risk having something so chaotic in my master's domain.”

“Hey, I'm  _ right here  _ y'know,” Fire Spirit chuckled, feigning insult. “No need to be so  _ harsh _ . Besides, you ambushed me- it's not like I was doing anything malicious.”

“Quiet, demon,” came the other deity's sharp reply. “I can feel the wickedness of your soul radiating off of you like your oppressive heat. I will not stand for such wickedness in my progenetor's forest.”

“Enough, both of you. I'm not done with my questions.”

Knight's glare was enough to get them to shut up. He would not stand for their hatred. 

Both gods ceased their bickering, and Knight continued. “I only have one more thing to ask, both of you: have either of you met a knight by the name of Black Pepper?”

“... Once, years ago, I  _ did  _ meet a soldier on horseback who went by that name,” the Wind Archer admitted. “He was looking for the Dragon's Valley, so I pointed him in the right direction. That was the only time I saw him.”

Both looked towards Fire Spirit, the guardian of that same valley, but he just shrugged. “Sorry to say I haven't. I hate to dash your hopes, but if he didn't return, he's probably a pile of ashes somewhere.”

Night swallowed the lump in his throat. He'd expected as much, but it still made him ache. “I… I know. I just… I hope I can find closure someday. Not knowing what happened is killing me.”

An uncomfortable silence fell over the three, before the Archer broke it. “So… What now?”

“Well…” Knight cleared his throat. “I would journey home, but due to, ah…  _ magical _ reasons, I ended up far outside walking range.”

“Well… That's unfortunate. Honestly, the only reason I left Dragon's Valley is because I wanted to visit an old friend- you specifically, Knight,” Fire Spirit admitted. 

The two glanced over at the Archer, who just sighed loudly. “I suppose… I could help you two get back to the City of Wizards. I need the advice of lady Moonlight, anyways- the blight's been getting worse lately, and I could use the aid of someone of her magical calibur.”

“Road trip!” whooped Fire Spirit, eliciting a glare from the Archer. 

“Don't get me wrong, I'm only doing this to get you out of my forest,” the Archer grumbed. “I make no attempt to hide my contempt towards both of your presences.”

“Then it’s settled. Tomorrow we head to the City of Wizards.”


	5. He started to see their humanity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions ease between the trio, but trouble is just on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _some boys be falling HARD for one another_

Wind Archer was whistling, soft as the softest breeze, unaware his tune was not going unheard.

Knight had picked up the sound when they'd packed up this morning, having stayed the night in the shelter of a nearby glen. It took him quite a while to realize the peculiar sound was coming from the Wind Archer, whistling while he strung his bow and fired a practice shot at a dead tree. The quiet tune had continued as they'd started walking, a pretty melody that soothed Knight in a strange way. He was glad the Archer was relaxing around him and Fire Spirit- he hadn't been nearly as aggressive this morning, compared to how he'd been the previous night, though to be fair he _had_ been trying to kill Fire Spirit, so the “relaxed” bar was pretty low.

Knight would be lying if he said his heart wasn't utterly ensnared by him, though.

Even while injured, the Archer carried himself with inhuman grace and agility. He was a hunter, seeming to belong to the woods as much as any wolf or stag. Every move was deliberate, every step full of intent. His beauty was beyond compare, more akin to that of a landscape at sunset than any mortal creature. He was without flaws, unblemished and unscathed to an almost eerie degree, near phantasmagorical.

Knight now understood why the old myths described him as a perfect being. Not even Moonlight herself was as flawless as the Archer- and that intimidated Knight.

And now, this perfect being was whistling a strange and haunting tune.

Fire Spirit had noticed, too.

The phantom made no comment, but Knight could tell by the way his ears flicked forwards towards the Archer that he, too, could hear the quiet song. He still seemed to have some sore feelings towards the Archer, and Knight couldn't blame him, but he was glad the draconic man could at least appreciate the other god's song.

He still had a hard time figuring out _who_ Fire Spirit was. He had been a soldier once? Knight couldn't remember anyone who looked even remotely like him- many soldiers went missing, though, he knew that much. War and monsters both claimed lives of those brave enough to face them. Rank didn't matter, either- hell, Knight knew a neighboring kingdom's crown prince had gone missing once, leaving that kingdom in ruin. For all Knight knew, Fire spirit had been one of any number of faceless knights who had left no trace in this world. It was a fact of life for those magicless soldiers in the Arcane lands.

Still, the familiarity was nagging at him. He hoped he could get to the bottom of this soon.

  
  


The Archer looked back behind him, making sure his two unwanted companions were still following him. Something was off in the world, and not in the usual 'red blight keeps spreading' kind of way. He whistled the song of the wind, commanding it to search for the source of this unease in the world. So far it had not answered, but he kept whistling, hoping to get a response.

His heart weighed down with guilt and humiliation from his actions the previous night. He had been rash and had overreacted, only to be subdued by a mere human soldier.

It didn't help that his impure thoughts had return twofold.

It had been hard enough having been caught off-guard by these strange emotions while hunting the demon he was forced to be 'friends' with- but now he found himself feeling similar things towards the _mortal._ It had all started when that damned stubborn Knight had insisted on cleaning his wounds, he thought. Such selfless tenderness was completely alien to the solitary hunter, who could not remember the last time he felt a kind touch- it was well over a thousand years ago, from his master he presumed. It was so strange to feel such gentleness from the calloused fingers of a soldier, especially when one had felt no touch for a millenium.

These thoughts sat at the edge of his mind the whole time, the one shadow he was unable to banish.

He hoped he'd find a way to slay it like the rest.

  
  


Fire Spirit handed Knight his share of the roasted pheasant that the Archer had brought down on the way. The Archer had refused to eat the flesh of another creature, having found some wild tubers to roast instead.

Fire Spirit didn't mind. His hunger was eternal as his flames, and the Archer's refusal just meant his share was greater. He was thankful his fellow god had hunted for them, though- he wasn't a big fan of eating tinder, even if it did keep his flame going.

However, he almost choked when the Wind Archer, guardian of the Millennial Tree, bestowed with the grace of the wind itself, shoved an entire roasted potato into his mouth with the same deadpan look as always.

Knight snorted in surprise, and Fire Spirit could feel a certain glee run through his veins. the Archer looked confused, grunt a "what?" that, given the fact that his mouth was full of potato, sounded more like "Whuh".

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just-" Knight giggled, almost dropping his pheasant, "You're a god, I didn't expect-"

"No one taught you any kind of table manners, did they?" Fire Spirit grinned, making the Archer break out in an embarrassed green blush.

"Well- uh-" the Archer stammered, swallowing and looking away defensively. "I-I live in the woods by myself. I have no need for your frivolity," he stammered, obviously trying to seem tough and aggressive and failing miserably. "Human 'manners' have no place in the wilderness-"

"Hey hey, don't fuss so much," Knight soothed him, patting his shoulder. "I shouldn't have assumed as much- it makes more sense that you haven't been brainwashed by societal convention living out here by yourself. It was just unexpected."

Fire Spirit noted the way the Wind Archer stiffened under Knight's touch- poor guy must not be used to physical contact, either. The Archer fell silent, only nibbling on his next potato. Fire Spirit felt a little bad, and decided to attempt to make him feel better.

"Hey, don't worry so much, Windy, I'm not any better," he hummed with a shrug, messily ripping a huge chunk of meat off his pheasant. "See? I'm a monster."

The Archer blinked, then looked away, covering his face- but Fire Spirit could hear him snort-laughing softly under his facade of calmness. "You're gross."

 

Fire Spirit chuckled, just munching his dinner, and Knight breathed a sigh of relief- good, they were starting to get along. He had worried when they'd agreed to travel together that the two would start fighting again, but it seemed his fears worries could be put to rest. "Hey, doofus, you're getting grease all over your chin."

Fire Spirit blinked, then wiped his mouth on his arm. How gentlemanly. They were  _both_ a mess, it seemed, but Knight wasn't about to get nitpicky- he was a bit rough-around the edges, too, and he was glad the other two were the same way. 

Knight had started to crack through the shell of divinity the two gods wore to see their vulnerable, imperfect selves hidden within.

He started to see their humanity.

 

 

 

 

Knight felt a hand on his shoulder, jostling him awake. 

"Hm? Whaddayawant..." groaned a groggy Fire Spirit, confirming that the Wind Archer was the one disturbing their slumber. 

"Wake up. Both of you- we need to get out of here,  _now_."

"What's wrong? what's going on-"

"shhhhh, look up."

Knight rubbed his eyes, then looked up as the Archer had commanded him.

Instantly, he froze, a rock settling in his throat. 

 

The moon was blood red, the shadow of the earth starting to eclipse over it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no


	6. And thus, her moon was stolen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Enchantress makes her first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooohboy

The City of Wizards laid in ruin before them.

Knight was frozen in his tracks, feeling the panic slowly seep through his whole body. 

Carts were flipped. Storefronts were smashed and looted. A few small fires had broken out in the rubble. People ran and hid, leaving their homes behind for any semblance of safety. 

And, in the midst of all this chaos, the Dark Enchantress stood over the limp body of the lady Moonlight. 

The eclipse still hung in the air, and thus, her moon was stolen. 

Knight's heart turned to ice when he saw her there, a feeling of pure, unbridled fear washing over his every nerve. His legs shook under him, his mind screaming at him to run, run as far as he could and not look back, but his body refuse to move. 

“Well, isn't this just  _ precious _ ,” the Enchantress cackled, pulling Moonlight's head up by her dark hair to look at the trio. “Is  _ this _ the little ‘champion' you've chosen to stop me? How cute…” 

She let go of Moonlight again, letting her fall limp on the ground, and then glided to the ground in front of Knight. “Look at this  _ human _ . He can hardly stand in my presence,” she cooed, using a taloned hand to pinch his cheek mockingly. “How on earth is he supposed to protect you?”

Knight tried to speak, but his voice got caught in his throat. Fire Spirit, however, rushed to his rescue, pushing him out of the way to face the Enchantress himself. “Back off, or I reduce you to a pile of ashes, you old hag!”

“My, my, what a rude young god,” she smirked, looking down at the snarling phantom. “I guess I need to teach you some manners, boy.”

With that, a hand burst from a portal, slamming Fire Spirit into a wall hard enough to leave cracks in the bricks. The Wind Archer rushed to his side, shooting an arrow at the hand- but not fast enough, as the portal closed just a moment before it hit. 

The Dark Enchantress paced back to her unconscious prize, picking up Moonlight in another huge, magical hand. “You're lucky I don't need you yet,” she scoffed, opening a larger portal. “You won't be necessary to my plans until much later… So stay out of my way.”

Wind Archer fired another shot, but the Dark Enchantress disappeared into her portal, taking Moonlight with her. 

 

As soon as her aura disappeared, Knight gasped in the breath he didn't know he needed, falling to his knees and shaking violently. He'd failed, he was unable to protect Mistress Moonlight, failed to even lift a finger to help her- and now she was in the Dark Enchantress' clutches, her beautiful city reduced to rubble. 

Fire Spirit groaned softly as he stood up from where he'd crashed, spitting tar-like blood onto the pavement and limping over to the shocked Knight. 

“You okay, bud?” He rasped, putting a hand on his shoulder, bring Knight back to his senses. 

“Yeah, just… Yeah-”

“Spirit, you're hurt!”

The Archer skidded to a halt besides the two, worry painted on his face. Fire Spirit smiled weakly, wiping the blood off his chin. “Didn't you try to kill me two days ago?” 

“That was the past. I can see your breathing is laboured, Spirit. You're injured.”

He shrugged, smirking painfully. “Just a couple broken ribs, a punctured lung, and some internal bleeding, no biggie. I'm more concerned about Blondie- poor guy’s white as a sheet.”

“I-I'm fine,” Knight stuttered, starting to get a hold of himself. “We should get you a doctor-”

“To do what, exactly? Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm not exactly  _ human _ on the inside, either.”

“Besides, we don't have time,” the Archer hissed, lowering his voice to a whisper. “The Enchantress has Moonlight, she'll probably be after my master next- and if she gets him, it will  _ all  _ be over.”

The archer looked back towards the forest, then towards his companions. “My master is hidden far from her grasp- I am the only one who knows where he sleeps, so we do have an advantage, but we can't do this alone. She is extremely powerful by herself, and now she has captured another god.”

Fire Spirit swallowed, clearly nervous. “I think I know what you're saying- but are sure you want to bring  _ her _ into this? We aren't exactly friends, y'know?”

“Don't worry, she owes me a favor, and I know her word is good.”

Knight listened in confusion, raising his hand to get their attention. “Forgive me, but… What are you talking about, or should I say  _ who?” _

“Knight, are you able to walk?” the Archer asked. 

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Then get up- we leave for the southern shore, to enlist the help of the Fairy of the Sea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be happier I swear


	7. His heart was on fire, and struck through with Cupid's arrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks pass on the road under the moonless sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffier chapter this time, hope you enjoy!

“And that's why I don't eat mushrooms that weird old forest ladies offer to me.”

Knight chuckled at Fire Spirit's tale, and the Archer simply sighed and shook his head, a smile twitching on his lips. Three days of travelling had helped the three ease their nerves after the incident in the City of Wizards- the eternal eclipse had been unnerving at first, but they'd since grown used to it. They couldn't change it, so they accepted it as fact. 

“I’m surprised your recklessness hasn't killed you yet, Spirit.”

“Aw, c'mon Windy, I ain't that reckless, just… adventurous!”

The Archer rolled his eyes, but Knight didn't see the bitterness that had been there at the beginning of their journey together. Although he could still be stubborn at times, he had proven to be a far kinder soul than expected by the soldier, almost innocent to the true ways of humanity and life. It reminded Knight that the Archer had once been nothing but a gust of wind devoted to the Tree of Life, given human form by that sacred oak. 

“I think we're  _ all  _ a little adventurous…” Knight interjected, quirking a brow at Fire Spirit, “your  _ adventures  _ just happen to be more… Questionable.”

Fire Spirit just smirked, then pounced on Knight, noogying his head playfully. “You're the guy hanging out with two gods, Knight- pretty sure that makes you more suspect.”

Knight shoved him gently, fixing his long hair again- when he heard the softest giggle from across the circle. 

Fire Spirit heard it too, a nearly demonic grin flashing across his face. 

In an instant, Fire Spirit had grappled the Archer, ruffling his semicorporeal hair as the other god laughed louder and failed at pushing him away. “Fire- Fire Spirit, please- get- pfft- get off!”

“No one is safe from me, god of noogeys and hair messification!” Fire Spirit grinned, but let go of the now thoroughly mussed up wind god. “I have vanquished you, Prince of perfect hair!”

Knight came within inches of Fire Spirit's own hair for vengeance before realizing that oh yeah, it was made of fire, touching it was probably a bad idea. “I will defeat you someday, you monster!”

Knight felt his face heat up as Fire Spirit turned to him with his dumb smug look on his face and whispered “I’d like to see you try.”

  
  
  


Knight shivered, pulling his thin blanket tighter around his shoulders. It didn't do anything to stave off the midnight chill, but it wasn't like he could do much else. They were a week into their journey, and had been crossing through a mountain pass, the higher elevation leading to colder nights. 

He opened his eyes, unable to sleep in the brutal coldness, and glanced around the campsite for a solution. 

Wind Archer sat watch, the other blanket Knight had acquired wrapped around his shoulders. Then there was the burnt out campfire, a few scattered coals, and… Fire Spirit. 

Knight considered his options, but his mind told him one made more sense than the others. 

Knight swallowed what little pride he had and crawled over to Fire Spirit's side. 

The god cracked open a sulfur-yellow eye, watching his companion sit down next to him. “Yes? How can I be of service?”

“Can I… uh… can I sleep next to you?” Knight whispered, breath puffing into clouds of coldness. “I'm freezing over there by myself…”

Fire Spirit smiled warmly, moving over and patting the ground to invite him over. Knight gratefully lay down next to him, feeling the warmth of his aura banish the chilly night air almost immediately. Fire Spirit patted his head gently, then looked up at where the Archer still sat in watch. 

“Hey, Windy… You want to join us over here? Can't be too comfy sitting in that frost.”

The Wind Archer looked back at his companions, then away again with a noticeable shiver. “I'm fine. Don't worry about me.”

“Yeah, and I'm made of water. I can see you're cold from here,” Fire Spirit quipped, and the Wind Archer shook his head. 

“I'm fine. I need to keep watch, anyways.”

“If I agreed to keep watch for you, would you?”

The Wind Archer thought it over for a second, before a traitorous breeze blew over him, making him shiver again. He sighed in defeat, standing up and walking to the flame god's side and sitting down next to him. Fire Spirit felt a little relief as the Archer quickly relaxed, dropping off to sleep besides him- now both him and Knight were safe from the dangers of cold, and he was more than willing to take one for the team and keep watch if it meant they didn't get hypothermia. 

  
  
  


“Come with me, I want to show you something.”

That had been enough to get Knight to follow the Wind Archer through the forest in the middle of the night.

“Shouldn't we have asked Fire Spirit to come with us?” Knight asked once they were out of the aforementioned god's earshot. 

“He's fast asleep… Besides, he wouldn't be able to fully appreciate what want to show you.”

Knight was now more curious, holding his torch tighter. Since they'd crossed the mountains and started heading south a few days prior, the forests had become much warmer, but they were thicker and harder to navigate- torches became necessary to see even a few feet ahead at night. 

Knight heard the buzz of insects, saw the glimmer of water, and he realized the Wind Archer had brought him to a pond in a clearing. The archer took a step, managing to step onto the surface of the water without sinking into it, then held a hand out to Knight. 

“Uh… I'm a human, I- I can't do that, I'll just-”

“I won't let you sink. Trust me.”

Knight swallowed, then hesitantly took his hands, gingerly stepping onto the surface of the pond. 

His eyes widened as he didn't sink into the water, instead remaining on top of it as if it were solid. The Archer smiled gently, letting him get used to this new experience, then pulled him along with him, laughing playfully as he lead Knight to the middle of the still waters. 

“Alright, now… put out your torch,” the Archer whispered, a glimmer in his eyes. 

Knight did without a second thought, dousing the flame in the pond's water. 

As soon as the light pollution disappeared, the sky lit up with a billion stars, all of which were doubled on the surface of the pond below their feet. It was more stars than Knight had ever seen in his life, and his awe brought a happy tear to his eye. “Archer… This is beautiful…”

The Archer smiled, looking up at the glimmering tiny pinpricks of light, far away from either of them- and yet so close, in the form of the water's surface. “This is why I protect these forests. I live for the night skies painted full of stars, for the song of the wind in the trees, the perfume of fields of wildflowers blooming. The world of humanity could never give me this, not in a million years. This is my home, my reason for being.”

“I didn't know you could be so… free, Archer. I've never seen you so at ease,” Knight murmured, still staring at the stars. 

The Wind Archer's face fell, and he looked away. “I know, I can be… rash, at times. I regret how I tend to shoot first, ask questions later… But you must understand, dear Knight, that the lands I guard are so incredibly fragile, and they are now more than ever in danger. The red blight threatens everything I've fought to protect, and… and sometimes I feel so helpless to stop it, Knight. No matter what I do, I can't stop its spread. It'll kill this land, and if it does… I'll have nowhere to go, and… and if my master goes, I'll turn back into wind. Shapeless, voiceless, formless wind.”

Knight saw the sorrow on his face, his own heart aching as he reached up to give the wind god's shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Hey, we're going to fix this, okay? You, me, and Fire Spirit. We're all going to fix this, and everything will be okay.”

The Archer looked up, a smile creeping across his face. He hesitated a moment, then threw his arms around Knight, holding onto him tightly. “Thanks, soldier. You are the bravest human I've ever met.”

Knight gently hugged him back after a moment of shock, feeling the weight of semicorporeal arms around him. “Don't mention it, Archer. Thanks for showing me this.”

  
  
  


Knight sat awake, keeping watch over his divine companions. The flicker of Fire Spirit's hair illuminated his and the Wind Archer's sleeping faces, finally finding a moment of peace along the long road. 

Only now, awake and guarding them both, did Knight realize how his heart felt lighter around them. How it beat just a little faster when he saw them happy, how it sank and ached when they were hurt. 

His heart was on fire, and struck through with Cupid's arrow. 

And that made Knight panic. 

Both had shown affection to him, and his heart yearned for each of them more than any before- more than his longing for the answer to Black Pepper's disappearance. 

He felt selfish, having his heart split in two, selfish to return any affections, perceived or real, without being able to devote himself to one or the other. He didn't know what to do.

So he sat watched, trying to ignore the feeling that his heart was ripped in half.


	8. Her waters did not welcome them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three finally reach the southern shore of the ocean, but their journey may prove fruitless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh boy, things are about to get real interesting.

“You couldn't pay me enough to go out on those waters right now. The Sea Fae is none too pleased about that eclipse.”

Fire Spirit couldn't get the old fisherman's warning out of his head as he felt the boat rock underneath him, pulling the raincoat hood farther over his head. Out here on open water, he was surrounded by instant death, something he was none too ready to face. Even now, there was a thin layer of water at the bottom of the boat, stinging his feet with freezing wetness- his legs would be charcoal after his, he just knew it.

The Wind Archer sat at the back of the boat, steering it, and Knight rowed, leaving the anxious fire god in between them.

It didn't help that they were sailing directly into a storm, either.

  
  


When the storm finally it them, it hit them hard, pouring rain soaking the trio to the bone. Fire Spirit couldn't help the whimper of pain that escaped his throat as his weakness hit him in a trillion stinging drops, steam rising off his shoulders. The Archer put a hand on his shoulder, grounding him again. “You're going to make it through this, Spirit. I won't let your spark go out.”

“Why is it always me getting hurt?” he whined, shrinking down in a failed to escape the rain's relentless bombardment. “It's not fair!”

“You wanted to come with us,” knight pointed out, looking very tired from rowing. “Besides, if that fisherman was correct, we should be getting close. The Faerie is supposed to reside in the depths of a trench that’s in this area.”

"You've said it yourself, I'm impulsive! And I didn't think there'd be this much water!"

"It's the damn ocean, dumbass. There's nothing  _ but _ water."

"Quiet," the Archer hissed, looking uneasy. "We're not alone."

The three fell silent as a rumble echoed from beneath them. Individually, they looked down into the water, looking at the quickly approaching dark spot right underneath their boat.

Then, a giant black tentacle breached the surface, lifting the boat high into the air. 

Fire Spirit shrieked, covering his head with his hands and curling into a ball. The Archer drew his bow, ready to confront the beast, and Knight unsheathed the same sword that had slain the green dragon.

More tentacles rose from the depths, each dwarfing the boat a dozen times over. The Kraken wailed under them, a pair of luminous oval eyes peering from the depths, each the size of a chariot wheel. And yet, the beast did not dash the boat to bits as it so clearly could. It just passed it between its many arms, seeming more curious than malicious, like a child with a new toy.

 

Fire Spirit had started hyperventilating, and the Wind Archer was still on the defensive, but Knight didn't feel the same kind of threat he did when he'd faced past monsters.

Slowly he sheathed his sword, then reached out, gently petting the nearest limb. "So curious..."

The creature shuddered a little, then slowly reached the tentacle's tip onto the boat. Knight took the opportunity to climb onto the arm, letting it lift him into the air.

 

"Have you gone insane? What are you-"

Knight didn't listen to the Archer's accusations, letting the Kraken lower him to the water's surface as it looked out of the water. He gently reached out to pet its head, in between its eyes, smiling as it relaxed and chirped happily. "You really are just a child, aren't you? Which means... your mother is nearby, isn't she?"

The Kraken chirruped again, lifting the Knight up again and gently placing him back in the boat. It lowered the little rowboat back into the water, then retreated into the depths.

 

For a long moment, the ocean was silent. 

 

Then, from the seafoam, she appeared.

 

Right away, Knight knew she was far more ancient than his companions, her aura saturated with primordial magic that was amplified hundredfold by her being in her natural element. Her hair and dress melted into the ocean below her, for she  _ was _ the ocean, vast and ancient as the briny sea. In her arms she held a child, black as ink and clinging to her with eight stubby tentacles. Knight recognized the look in its eyes, that it was the gentle creature that had moments ago so carefully lifted their boat. 

The sea goddess looked anything but gentle. 

Her face was painted in a permanent scowl, eyes cold as a tiger shark's. She was beautiful, but she was monstrous, a being of flesh and blood, lithe muscles and sinew rippling under her skin. She was a predator, the kind of creature mortal men might pursue only to be ripped to pieces and fed to her children. She was the Mother of Monsters, and as such, she was a monster herself.

"Tell me, oh foolish mortal man, what are you doing here, and with my landlocked brothers of Wind and Fire no less?"

"My lady... I am a knight for the mistress Moonlight. I mean you no harm, nor disrespect. We have traveled far to talk to you."

At the mention of Moonlight, the Faerie's face softened into sorrow, holding the child in her arms closer. "Where has my moonlight gone, if you are truly her knight?"

Knight swallowed. bowing his head. "She was taken by the Dark Enchantress, my lady... forgive me, for I could not save her."

The Sea Fae looked down at the little squid, sorrow clearly making her strong frame wilt away as she pet the child's head, seemingly trying to comfort both the child and herself. "I see..."

"We have come seeking your help, Faerie," the Wind Archer spoke up, stepping forwards on their boat. "We must secure the Millennial Tree to insure the Enchantress does not take it, too. It is the only way to protect our land."

A cold look flashed on the Fae's face, the waves rocking the boat a little harder. "Surely you must be joking, Wind brother," she chuckled bitterly, looking up with a deathly stare.  "My Moon is gone, and my tides no longer ebb and crash with her absence. Without her, I grow weaker, for my power draws from hers as the moon draws the tides. I cannot spend what energy I have left on the issues plaguing the land."

“But Fair lady-”

“I cannot let the red blight spread to my waters, as it is the nursery of my children. I must reserve my strength to fight this threat on my own front.”

The Archer stammered, stunned by her blatant refusal. Knight knew he'd been counting on her being on board with their plan;  her flat-out rejection shocked him as well. 

After a long moment, the Archer sighed, clearly crestfallen. “I understand, Sea Fae. We will not bother you again with such requests.”

The faerie's eyes softened once again, and she started sinking into the sea again. ”Please understand I have no personal malice against you three. I wish you luck and safety on the road ahead.”

“Thank you, Sister Sea.”

 

Her current carried them gently back to shore, leaving the two left standing to pull Fire Spirit from the boat. His legs were shaking a bit underneath him from his ordeal. Behind them, the tide lapped at their little boat, pushing it onto the sands. 

Her waters did not welcome them. They were alone. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The journey's going to get a lot tougher from here, hold onto your hats.


	9. It was a creature of malevolence, in the guise of a child.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning empty-handed from the sea, the trio finds out they're not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're back baby

Fire Spirit poked the dying campfire, fruitlessly trying to revive the glowing embers. It had been a struggle from the start- they'd ended up in the rainforest on the journey to the Millennial Tree, and although it wasn’t currently raining the humid climate had kept all the wood damp. The fire had barely been a flicker when it was lit, ill-fated even in the hands of the Lord of Flame himself. 

Knight sneezed, wiping his nose off on the back of his sleeve. He’d started to come down with a cold after their misadventure at sea- Fire Spirit had forgotten that humans could get sick, it had been years since he’d personally gotten ill.

The Wind Archer, on the other hand, was deadly still, staring into the shadows beyond their little campsite. He had a look in his eye that Fire Spirit knew all too well at this point; he was hunting something, though his bow was not yet drawn and his arrows still in their quiver.

“What are you looking at-”

“-Shhh. We’ve been followed.”

Fire Spirit hushed up, peering out towards the shadows. “Are you sure?”

“It’s been following us since we first started travelling together,” the Archer whispered, slowly pulling his bow off his shoulder and stringing it effortlessly. “Stealing scraps of food, leaving tracks in the dirt. It’s a demon- I can feel it. Young, but a demon nonetheless.”

Fire Spirit swallowed, gears slowly turning. A young demon. He knew a young demon- but that couldn’t be right-

“There. Look.”

The Archer had his bow drawn, pointed at something in the bushes. As Fire Spirit looked, he slowly saw the pair of sulfur-yellow eyes peering back.  _ Familiar _ eyes.

And the Archer was about to shoot them square in the forehead.

Fire Spirit’s body reacted on instinct, lunging forward to cover the bush with his body, putting himself between his children and the Archer’s arrow. His mouth smoked and dripped with molten brimstone, a snarl over his lips and death in his eyes. His flames flared up, spreading over his shoulders in a terrifying display of paternal protectiveness, with all the fury of a wyrm who’s hatchlings were threatened. “You fire that arrow,” he hissed, staring down the Archer, “and I’ll rip your arms clean off your body.”

The Archer blinked, stunned, and Knight sprung into action, drawing his sword in case it was needed. “Alright, everyone, let’s all just calm down and talk about this…”

The Archer nodded, still in shock, and put down his bow, raising his hands as a symbol of surrender. Fire Spirit slowly cooled down, gently scooping the two small children from the slightly singed bush. “I… I apologize, Wind, but I can’t let you harm these two.”

The Wind Archer looked at the small shapes in this arms, seeing two sets of eyes looking at him fearfully. They were so small in Fire Spirit’s arms, fragile as porcelain by the way he was holding them. “Who are these… small people?”

Fire Spirit looked down at the children, gently placing them on the ground. Both immediately ducked behind him, the little putto hugging his leg.

“Wind, Knight… These are Angel and Demon… my kids.”

  
  


 

 

“Treesus, why didn’t you two stay with the Red Dragon like I told you?”

Devil squirmed in his lap as he cleaned their scraped cheek, clearly not having a good time. “Don’t blame me! Angel made this whole plan! They’re the mastermind!”   

“Is this true, Angel?”

Angel didn’t respond, staring at the Wind Archer as they nibbled on a wild carrot Knight had managed scrounge up. Fire Spirit let out a sighing breath, burnt out from the chaos of tonight. “Angel…”

“Mister Hunter sir?” Angel finally spoke, soft as windchimes in the breeze. “You’re not gonna hurt Devil, are you?”

“Angel-”

The Archer smiled gently, leaning down to the child’s eye level. “Don’t worry, oh small holiness, I will bring no harm to your demonic kin.”

“Thank you, Mister Hunter-”

“You can call me the Wind Archer, little one.”

“Okay, Mister Wind Archer!”

The Wind Archer patted their head, but froze, noticing a scratch on their forehead. "Oh- here, small holy one, let me help you."

Devil hissed as Fire Spirit pulled a bramble off their shoulder, flicking it aside. "You two  _know_ it's extremely dangerous out here! Hell, I've almost died, and I'm a god- this isn't a place for you kids!"

"We were worried 'bout you, papa..."

Fire Spirit's expression softened as he saw angel's trembling lip, flames burning low as he pulled the other twin onto his lap. "C'mon, Angel, I... I'm just worried, okay? I don't want you getting hurt, I... I couldn't bare letting you get hurt."

Angel sniffled, clinging to Fire Spirit's shirt. Even though Devil was pretending not to care at the moment, Fire Spirit could see the hurt in their eyes, so he pulled them into a hug along with their sibling. "I love you both very much, don't worry. I'm just thankful you're safe and in one piece."

 

 

 

The Wind Archer watched Fire Spirit drape his cloak over his two wayward children, a surprising amount of gentleness radiating off of him. He had to admit, this was the last thing he expected from the flame god- he never thought a god of fire and destruction could harbor such feeling of paternal instinct, and yet here he was, tucking two (admittedly inhuman) children into bed- er, bedroll- and humming a soft lullabye. 

He couldn't help but smile at this softer side of Fire Spirit.

And yet, he was still troubled by one of his children.

his instincts were still screaming at him to be wary of the demon child, even as they slept peacefully. It was a creature of malevolence, in the guise of a child. He was here to destroy such impurities- but how could he do so, now that he'd seen their true colors? After witnessing the bond they shared with Fire Spirit? If he were to beray that trust, would he be any better than a demon himself? How could he hurt a child, even if they were a child from the pits of hell itself.

He'd have to reevaluate his moral compass in the morning. It was getting late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This party just got a little bit bigger!


	10. Tonight, he'd listen to the flower's council.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knight can't shake the sinking feeling in his gut, and he seeks magic intervention.
> 
> Moonlight's silver flower could help him be more sure of his choices, but heartbreak lingers in its petals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooh boy here comes the promised ship content

Knight chewed on the piece of hay as he walked, concentrating of the earthy taste of straw rather than the dark knot in his stomach. Ahead of him, the Wind Archer lead the way through the tangled overgrowth, slipping through the trees without a stumble or falter in his steps. Behind him, Fire Spirit recounted their adventures to the twins who had unexpectedly joined their party. This left Knight between them, contemplating.

He was between them in more ways than one. His heart ached deep in his chest, struck through twice and ready to burst at the seams. Over the weeks, he'd grown close to the other men in his party, and both had returned his affections- and yet, that only made him feel worse. No matter what, he was leading one of them on, and someone's heart was going to get broken- but if he didn't figure this out, it would be his own.

He reached into his pocket, feeling the tiny silk bag inside- he'd been contemplating the silver flower, but hadn't been sure if this question would be a wasted of the precious bloom. And yet, he had no other question tearing him up so badly- not even the whereabouts of Black Pepper plagued his mind in this way. He couldn't keep going like this for much longer.

Tonight, he'd brew himself some magic.

Tonight, he'd listen to the flower's council.

  
  


Knight sat near the fire, a teapot he'd packed for this very reason heating up. Just before it boiled, he took it off, pouring the spring water into an earthenware cup.

Fire Spirit and the Wind Archer were nowhere to be seen, having left to find more fuel for the fire. Devil and Angel were fast asleep, a protective rune carved into the tree above them. No harm would come to them tonight.

Assured of his solitude, he pulled out the silver flower, dropping it into the cup. It opened up into a star, like the white flower before it, filling the cup with a glittering luster. In the bittersweet steam, Knight could hear his question: how did decide whose affections to pursue? Was it right to go for the charismatic Fire Spirit, with his golden heart and mischievous eyes, or was he destined to pursue the enigmatic but protective Archer, with his mysterious smile that could stun the most steadfast soldier? Where should his heart be laid to rest?

He drank the tea silently, feeling the bittersweetness on his tongue like lavender and dragon smoke. The familiar warmth seeped through his veins with every beat of his heart, his senses directing him towards the footsteps of his companions. 

  
  


The light footsteps seemed so much clearer now, even without the guiding light of the moon. One was clearer than the other, scorched into the earth. The soft chime of distant laughter caught Knight's attention, and he walked towards it, the noise drawing him towards it like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. 

The laugh lead him to a lush glen, where he found both of his companions. His heart skipped a beat, and he his behind a tree, his world starting to crack at the edges. 

Fire Spirit and the Wind Archer were there, but they were not gathering firewood. 

The Wind Archer giggled at an unheard joke, reaching up from where he lay to brush Fire Spirit's cheek. “You do not know the liberation my heart feels, Spirit,” he sighed, a sparkle in those green gemstone eyes. 

Fire Spirit smirked, leaning down to gently press their foreheads together. “I'm with you on that, Windy… just wait until we talk to Knight, then everything will be even peachier!”

The Archer looked a little worried for a moment, sitting up on his elbows. “You are sure he will take all this well, right? I wouldn't want to offend him…”

“Windy, you know how he is, he'll be all for this, no sweat.”

“I hope you're right,” the Archer whispered, dropping his voice. “We'll tell him in the morning, I wouldn't want to wake him up.”

Knight felt his heart drop as Fire Spirit cupped the Archer's cheek, whispering “sounds like a plan.”

He felt it shatter as the two gods leaned into each other, lips pressing into a kiss that couldn't be anything less than romantic. 

Night felt his world crumble around him, a lump in his throat threatening to spill over into his already watery eyes. He felt as though his own heart had betrayed him, that the flower had laid bare a truth his emotions had refused to consider: he was so concentrated on who  _ he'd  _ choose, he never considered that they might choose one another instead. This reality made his chest heave, and he stumbled back in shock. 

A twig snapped beneath his foot, and he froze under the gaze of the two embraced gods now looking at him with concern. 

“Oh- Knight, uh- hi-”

“... I…  I'm sorry for interrupting,” Knight swallowed, holding back heavy tears. “I… I have to go.”

Before either god could object, Knight took off at full speed, furiously wiping the tears from his eyes. He couldn't help the feeling of selfishness and bitterness writhing in his guts. He felt awful, and like a horrible person- a  _ good _ person would've been happy their friends found love. A good person wouldn't be sobbing their heart out while curled against an old iak tree. 

A good person wouldn't make his friends worry about him like this, to the point they followed the sound of his sobbing to them. 

Knight felt a warm hand on one of his shoulders, and he stiffened, wiping away more tears. “Go back to your lover, Fire Spirit. I don't need you to pity me.”

“I'm here too,” a voice like the breeze whispered gently, a delicate hand reaching to rub his shoulder reassuringly. “Knight… We need to talk.”

“I think I heard enough. It's okay, you know… I can't stop you two from being together,” Knight mumbled bitterly, looking at the ground. 

“Knight… you don't understand our intent.”

Knight sniffed, but slowly raised his head as he felt a soft hand on his cheek, wiping back his tears. The Archer gave him a reassuring smile, glancing at Fire Spirit. The flame god cleared his throat. “Every step of this journey has been taken by all three of us… and we'd like to keep it that way.”

Realization dawned on Knight as the Archer planted a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips, Fire Spirit lacing his fingers with one of Knight's hands, the Archer following suit. This is what the star flower's true wisdom was, he realized, his heart blooming and whole again, completed by the two halves being brought back together. 

As the trio melted into a pile of gentle touches and soft reassurances, something Lady moonlight said rang in Knight’s mind:

_ Both can mean one, and one can be both.  _

He now understood “one can be both”- one heart, given to the two people he loved most and reciprocated. He gave his whole heart to both of them, not split in half like he had thought- for they loved each other as well. 

 

Now all that was left was to figure out what “both can mean one” meant. 

 

But here, in the arms of his companions, Knight could leave that question for another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware, next chapter ain't this fluffy


	11. The tides, it seemed, had turned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Enchantress claims another prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter bridge chapter this time! Hope you like it!

Squid Ink had been resting on the bottom of the ocean, the young Kraken guarding the bed of their mother sea from the blood-red swirls that stained the ocean's surface. Just as their mother had predicted, the blight had spread to the ocean in the form of a deadly red tide, choking and poisoning all those that would call the ocean home. The Sea Faerie had tried to hold it at bay, but without her guiding moonlight her powers had been draining from her body, even in her own natural element. 

The Kraken child looked up as the dark belly of a ship crossed over them, tucking their eight limbs closer to their body out of caution. 

Their fear was justified a moment when a harpoon came whizzing through the water, barely missing the giant cephalopoid fae. They trilled in terror, backing away- and into a more direct line of sight of the boat. 

The second harpoon didn't miss, embedding itself in Squid's huge arm. The creature shrieked, thrashing in an attempt to get the stinging barb off, to no avail- its barbs were imbedded deep in their flesh. 

Dark blood bloomed around the injury, making the young Kraken freeze up again- they might be huge in this form, but sharks were still an ever present threat. A weighted net fell over them, trapping them in place, and they cried out for their mother, cried out for the Lady of the Sea to save them. 

  
  


The Fae could hear the distress calls of her child from the cave she slept in, could smell blood in the water. It was enough to rouse her from her rest despite the persistent exhaustion she felt from her waning powers and come rushing forth, urging the swift currents to pull her to the Kraken. 

She fought through the blooms of red algae that had started choking her waters, desperate to protect her youngest progeny from whatever was hurting them, to punish those responsible. 

She could see the child now, sorrow and rage filling her heart at the sight of their predicament. How Dare they harm this innocent creature- her child no less? She'd make those responsible pay for this misdeed. 

She rushed to Squid's side, putting a hand against their smooth skin to comfort them. The child whimpered, goopy tears drifting into the water and dissipating as she looked over their injury. 

Her soothing touch triggered something, and a second bet woven from iron pulled up around her, trapping her and pulling her thrashing form from the infected waters. She found herself curled in on herself by gravity, her struggles proving fruitless against the burning metal. 

The tides, it seemed, had turned. 

There she was, suspended in front of humans dressed in dark colors, a glint of Scarlet in their eyes. She hissed and cursed them, promising them despair and death, but in her iron bonds she was useless to follow through with them. The man she presumed was the captain stepped forward, a cane in his hand. “You're lucky our employer wants you alive, Monster,” he growled, brandishing the stick like a club. “If I were in charge, you'd be dead for all the men you've taken from me.”

She spat at his face, and he snarled, knocking the stick over her head hard enough to send the world spinning. She fell limp, the world fading to black. 

  
  


“I heard you brought me a gift, Pomegranate.”

The priestess nodded, leading her goddess through the twisting tunnels deep in the earth. They arrived at a large set of doors, heavy and well barricaded. The Enchantress easily pushed them open, letting light filter into the darkened prison. 

An iron cage was suspended over a huge pit, far too far to jump from and survive. Inside, barely fitting her confines, a fae was curled up, her restriction from water rendering her usually flowing waterfall of hair short and choppy. Her body, too, had become more monstrous from her confinement, for the cruelest restriction for a creature of water is to deny them their element. 

The Enchantress cleared her throat, and the fae glanced up, her gills flaring with a growl. The Enchantress just sighed in faux frustration. “Now really, is that any way for a goddess to act?”

“You took my moon, my ocean, and my child… And you dare to ask me such a question?”

“No need to be so… animalistic, my fair lady. I mean no offence to you personally- I simply require the power you hold, you see.”

The fae snarled, slamming against the side of her cage and causing it to swing on its chain. “I will never work for you, witch,” she hissed, murder in her eyes. 

The Dark Enchantress chuckled, snapping her fingers. The bottom of the pit scraped open, revealing a shallow pool of water with a dark shape inside- a  _ painfully familiar _ dark shape. “I just want to be friends, Sea Faerie- I even brought you a  _ gift _ as a token of my  _ love.” _

The Fae froze as a tentacle reached towards her with a whimper, barely able to squeeze through the bars. The mother of monsters instantly forgot about the Enchantress, instead hugging and soothing the arm of her crying child. The Enchantress smirked, turning around and walking back toward the dungeon's doors. “I hope you consider my  _ peace  _ offer,” she chuckled, taking one last look back at the trapped mother and child. “I'd hate for anything to happen to your little… Squidling.”

With that, the doors slammed shut, leaving the once mighty goddess in total darkness. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imsorry


	12. All seemed well, but so it was before the storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the long road to the Millennial Tree, the three explore their changing relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some fluff, to soften the coming blow.

"But why can't we go th' rest of th' way with you?"

Fire Spirit leaned down to ruffle Angel's hair, soothing the upset child as best he could. "It's gonna get really dangerous, kiddo. I wouldn't want you getting hurt. Besides, Pistachio is a friend of Knight's, she'll take good care of you!"

Angel's lip trembled, and devil grumbled, crossing his arms defiantly. Pistachio took the moment to gently take their hands. "Come on, children... If you're good, I'll teach you how to fight with a sword."

Fire Spirit immediately looked nervous, but the twins  _loved_ the idea, eagerly looking up at Pistachio. She smiled, winking coyly at Fire Spirit as she lead them back towards the small village she'd been stationed at. "Come along now..."

He'd have to admit, he'd missed those little brats, and he'd miss them again.

Soon enough, the Wind Archer and Knight returned from their supply run, bags full of necessities they'd run low on on their way. With the first good meal he'd had in weeks in his belly, Knight looked a lot more cheerful- funny how that was, how mortals felt hunger. He knew he'd felt it once, long ago, but it had been replaced with his body- in place of true hunger, Fire Spirit would burn low, getting colder if he didn't fuel his flame. He doubted the Archer, a being of wind and forest, even needed to eat- though he did, Fire Spirit speculated it was just for the pleasure of it. Oh dear, his thoughts had run away again.

Knight approached Fire Spirit merrily, a small bag in his hands. "I brought you a gift, Spirit," he beamed, holding out his hands to present the little bag.

Fire Spirit raised a brow, gently loosening the top to look inside.

Within the bag was a fine silty powder, dark grey and glittering slightly. A familiar scent rose from inside, and the flame god smirked, drawing the strings to close the pouch. He pocketed the gunpowder, smiling wider, and patted Knight on the head. "Thanks, my good fellow. I'll make good use of it."

The archer seemed to be a bit antsy, glancing back at the forest. "Yes, well, if we're _quite_  done here, we need to keep going. Every minute we spend here is a minute the Dark Enchantress can use to get to get closer to the Millennial Tree. I hate to rush you, and this village seems lovely, but it's only a pit stop."

Knight nodded, and Fire Spirit looked as nonchalant as usual. "Alright then, Windy- which way?"

 

 

 

Knight looked up at Fire Spirit as the latter kept watch over the night, feeling a little awkward- but he'd been feeling a little awkward since the day the silver flower had answered his question. The Wind Archer was asleep, curled up with his head on the flame god's chest in a rare instance of physical affection from the hunter. Knight wasn't sure of Fire Spirit's boundaries- he wish he had the Archer's ability to adapt so quickly to his situation, because he was struggling to follow suit. Even knowing how they felt towards him, he still felt weirdly distant from both of the gods, and he felt he only had himself to blame. 

Maybe he should work on that "confidence" thing outside of the battlefield.

"Hey, uh... Spirit?"

The flame god glanced over, his usual sunny self. "Yeah? You need anything?"

"Can I, uh..." he pointed to the Archer, an unusual bout of nervousness overtaking him. 

Fire Spirit smiled, lifting his arm for the soldier to get closer.

Knight murmured his thanks as he moved to rest against Fire Spirit's body. He felt the other drop his arm around his shoulders, holding him close, and Knight felt his initial nervousness disappear. The god pressed a kiss to his forehead as he started drifting off, his once terrifying and chaotic aura turned warm and soothing with familiarity. His nerves eased, allowed in this moment of intimacy between the triad. All was good, and all was beautiful.

 

 

 

The Wind Archer picked up another branch, adding it to the bundle in his arms. He'd agreed to help Knight gather more kindling, though Knight didn't know the real reason why. The wind god wanted to talk to him, alone.

"Knight, do you have any.... regrets, in regards to our current situation?"

Knight froze where he was stooped over, reaching for a piece of wood. "I don't think I know what you mean, Wind..."

"You've been acting extremely shy since the  _incident,_ Knight. It hasn't gone unnoticed by me... do you regret accepting our advances?"

Knight's face turned a shade of pink under his helmet, shaking his head. "No, no, not at all- I'd never regret it, never!"

"Then why do you approach us as if you are afraid we will bite?"

Knight glanced away, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, ah... I know this is kinda stupid, but... I don't know, it feels a bit like I've barged in on your relationship with Fire Spirit, like...." he took a deep breath, looking down at his feet, "like you're letting me in out of pity or something, you know?"

The Archer was silent for a long moment, before wordlessly dropping all the wood on the ground, turning on his heels to march towards Knight. Knight blinked as he felt a green-skinned hand, softer than the softest silk, caress his cheek.

"Wind, what are you-"

He found himself unable to finish his question as Wind's lips pressed against his, softer and sweeter than spring water.

Knight didn't stop him. Quite the opposite, in fact, he leaned into it, though his face burned and his hands trembled under him. The Archer's soft hand pushed the helm from his head, letting it fall with a clatter to the ground. 

After a moment, the Archer broke his kiss, still holding onto Knight's face. The soldier was red as a strawberry, looking like he was on the verge of mental collapse. The Archer pressed their foreheads together, looking into those starstruck eyes. "I have wanted you for almost as long as I've known you, Knight- don't forget that," he whispered, an almost  _aggressiveness_ in his tone that made Knight shiver. "Never forget that. I've never had someone treat me like a  _mortal_ before- I crave you, Knight, and by the horns of the Millennial Tree that craving isn't out of pity.  _Never_ forget that."

Knight nodded, and the Archer hummed, leaning into another, more fevered kiss. The Archer had given into the temptations he'd held back for so long- his restrictions were denial, he saw that now. He might have been a god, but right here, right now, he felt  _alive._

 

Fire Spirit looked up from the dying campfire as his companions returned, each with an armload of fuel for the fire. "Took you long enough."

"Apologies," The Archer hummed, sitting down next to him. "We got a bit sidetracked."

Fire Spirit quirked an eyebrow, looking over at Knight who had been weirdly quiet thus far. Even hidden by his armor, he could see he had a faraway look, and his armor- which had been a polished sheen before he and the Archer had left- was scuffed and dirty with grass stains. 

Something clicked in Fire Spirit's mind, and he grinned wickedly, watching the soldier bury his face in his hands as he saw the ghost's expression. "Oh? Sounds...  _stimulating,"_

"Shut uuuuuuuuuuuuup..."

"Oh? Is that a bruise I see?"

" _Shut up!"_

 

 

 

Knight was slowly roused from his sleep by the crushing weight on his chest, opening an eye to find that Fire Spirit had decided to sleep on top of him like a cat, and that the Wind Archer had then proceeded to drape himself over him, leaving knight buried under a pile of divine beings. Oh well, he knew he'd die some day, this didn't seem like the worst way to go...

He let his eyes drift shut, wrapping his arms as best he could around the pair of gods that had both taken a liking to him. Huh. That was still a little weird, having two  _gods_ agree to become romantic partners with him.

It was kinda funny, really. it had been almost four months since they met- Knight could still remember them trying to kill each other, and now look at them. Maybe lonely people were just drawn to each other. Maybe he was lonelier than he thought. 

Whatever. He could find that out in the future- for now he should savor these quiet moments. He knew they'd soon be over.

All seemed well, but so it was before the storm. He knew that fact all too well.

 

He knew his friend had found that out long, long ago.

And, for the first time in weeks, his mind drifted back to the man who had started his journey.

_Oh, Black Pepper, where could you have gone?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's a doozy, so be warned.


	13. The wind sang a song called Travesty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes the trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, things are getting serious.

 

The Archer was roused from his slumber by the warm sunlight on his face, waking to the feeling of two other forms draped roughly around him. He mentally slapped himself- he must have fallen asleep first, if experience said anything. It wouldn’t have made sense for him to have ended up at the bottom of the dogpile if he hadn’t.

With almost no effort, the Archer slipped from under the pile without disturbing the others, stretching out his back with a deep yawn. The sun felt good on his shoulders and back, a warm breeze rustling the leaves. This was the kind of perfect day he loved to wake up to, when all seemed right in his woodlands.

All seemed well, yet… something was off.

The Archer couldn’t shake the feeling of dread and anticipation that settled in his core, chilling him to the bone. Maybe it was the way no birds were singing in the morning air. Scratch that, there was no noise whatsoever- everything was deathly silent, despite it being morning. He’d never heard such deafening silence in his life.

He whistled the song of the wind, but it did not return his notes.

The wind sang a song called Travesty.

The Wind Archer’s heart skipped a beat, his blood going icy cold. Swiftly he was back by the other two, shaking them awake. “Knight, Spirit, we have to go _now.”_

“Five more minutes…” the flame god grumbled, to which the Archer grabbed his ear and tugged it _hard._ Fire Spirit yelped, sitting up and Knocking the groggy Knight off of him.

“Treesus, what was that for?”

“No time. Grab everything, we have to get to the Millennial Tree now.”

“But-”

“ _Now._ Something’s very, very wrong in the world, and it will be far worse if we do not hurry.”

  
  


Knight felt dead on his feet as he ran after the Wind Archer and Fire Spirit, having followed the panicking wind god for a few hours without rest- but he wouldn’t dare ask for a break now, not with the Archer so frantic. He had to wonder what had gotten the Archer this way. It had to be a matter of great gravity for the Archer to be so upset, he reasoned as he tripped over yet another root.

As he stood up, he realized the gods hadn’t noticed his slip, having disappeared into the forest. Cursing under his breath, he dusted himself off and started off in the direction he’d been going in before, trying to locate his companions.

It didn’t take long to hear the blood-curdling shriek, agonized and shrill through the overgrowth.

He followed the wail, watching the trees parting into a clearing. As he entered the grove, he was almost knocked back by its aura of magic, feeling like pain and fear and sorrow all at once. It sent him reeling, and he gasped, having to take a moment just to regain control of his senses and actually look over the scene of so much pain.

Fire Spirit was standing there a few feet away from a slumped Wind Archer, hugging the remnants of a gigantic tree.

The tree had been broken open, claw marks maring its bark. Ripped-off branches were scattered around it, splinters of wood all over the ground. It made Knight shudder in spite of himself- the left over stump alone could have easily fit their entire group if they were all on horseback. The powerful magic seemed to radiate from the dying oak, fading away slowly.

The center of the tree was hollow, and, as Knight stepped closer to look at it, had the impression of a person along its sides, curled up slightly as if sleeping.

"This... this is it, isn't it," Knight whispered, reaching a gloved hand to gently touch the bark. "This is the Millennial Tree."

“She'll pay for this.”

Knight turned to the hunched Archer, shocked by the dark, gravelly tone that escaped his throat. His tear-stained face was twisted into a look of anguished rage, giving off an aura of fury that withered the plants below his feet.

“She'll pay for this in blood. She- she won't get away with this,” he hissed, hands gripping the ruined tree hard enough for an Amber substance to stain them- his _blood_ , knight quickly realized. “I will hunt her to the ends of the earth if necessary and water the earth with her blood.”

Knight felt himself shiver in spite of himself, the Archer turning into such a dark hearted creature was freaking him out.

Fire Spirit made the first move, putting a hand on his shoulder. “We'll get him back, Windy. We have to.”

The Archer sniffled, wiping his tears away roughly with his arm, falling back from anger into grief. “Y… Yeah, we… we have to get him back, have to… Have to avenge him…”

Knight carefully crept to his side, gently taking his hands in his own. “You're hurt, Archer… You need to keep your hands safe to shoot your bow…”

He didn't know how else to comfort the grief-stricken god, so he just pulled a roll of bandages from his bag, gently wrapping the Archer's palms. “You must keep yourself well, Archer… we need your skill to bring back the Millennial Tree.”

The Archer's chest heaved, then Knight found himself in a tight hug, the Archer sobbing into his shoulder. After a moment, Fire Spirit's warm arms wrapped around both of them, flames burning low.

 

They would not let the Wind Archer suffer alone, no matter what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry


	14. And so, she claimed her prize.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enchantress shows Pomegranate her newest possessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Enchantress! Is! Creepy! I'm sorry! She creeps me, the author, out! Viewer Discretion is advised!

“My lady, I have brought you the jeweler's saw you requested.”

The Dark Enchantress turned, her ruby gaze holding a grin in its depths. She leaned down slightly to take the delicate saw in her talons, turning the tool in her hands. “Thank you, Pomegranate. This will do nicely.”

“Forgive me for asking, your Dark Holiness, but for what purpose have you requested such an instrument?”

The Enchantress chuckled, turning back towards a large set of door. “Follow me, my loyal priestess, and I shall lay all your inquiries to rest,” she cooed, beckoning her forward. Pomegranate followed, as she always did- she'd follow her master into the depths of Hell itself if it was requested of her. 

The doors opened as the enchantress passed them, leading into a dark room with a single point of light. Under this light was a stone table, two objects layed upon it- a crystalline sword the color of ice and seafoam and a giant key in the shape of the waning moon. The Enchantress beckoned Pomegranate to the table, letting her see these two magical weapons up close. “These are sacred objects, once held by the goddesses of Dream and Ocean respectively. Touch the blade, my ruby- feel its power.”

Pomegranate obeyed, gently running her hand along the flat of the sword. Her eyes widened as she felt biting cold, like touching pure ice. 

“A mortal human like yourself will get frostbite trying to wield it,” the Enchantress purred, seeing her priestess' look of shock. “These objects act as a tether for their gods, keeping them attached to this world. Without them, well… I'll show you.”

She snapped her fingers, the light above the table disappearing, replaced by two lights shining down above two objects- an ice statue of a crouched woman and a pedestal with a glass coffin on it containing a sleeping goddess that Pomegranate quickly recognized as the Lady Moonlight. 

“She fought me tooth and nail for that sword,” the enchantress hummed,running her claws delicately over the ice statue of the Sea Fae, “but I simply took her from her element, and tooth and nail wasn't enough anymore. Without it, she returned from whence she came- nothing but frozen seafoam.”

The Enchantress glided over to the coffin, ignoring the shudder Pomegranate got looking at Sea Faerie- she knew her work could be overwhelming for some. “Moonlight's own key locked her in her dreamland- she is imprisoned by sleep until it is returned to her. You see, neither are truly beings of this world- they are power incarnate, and stripped of those powers they revert to what they truly are- in this case, a block of ice and a catatonic homunculus. I, too, carry such an object- I am tethered to this world by the Staff of Darkness.”

“Fascinating, my Lady… but-”

“That damned Archer and the young god of flame have tethers, too. For the Archer, the stone set in his forehead acts as such- the Heart of the Forest is a powerful relic in that manner. The flame god's staff, I believe, serves as his. Both are powerful, but the flame god's is less so.”

“But what of the Millennial Tree, my lady?”

The Enchantress smiled, again snapping her fingers and casting them both in complete darkness. Her staff illuminated, providing light for her priestess. “The Millennial Tree, my pet, is a…  _ different  _ story. Follow me.”

Pomegranate obeyed, and the Enchantress continued, gliding across the polished marble floor. “You see, unlike the others, the Millennial Tree isn't tethered to this world- he's the  _ embodiment  _ of it. His whole self tethers the realms of physicality and arcana together, allowing magic to exist here. But, my Ruby Priestess, can you guess what part of him channels this magical connection?”

Pomegranate thought it over, feeling a bit foolish that she couldn't get it straight away. “Forgive me, oh Exalted Shadow, but I cannot.”

“I'll give a hint- it's the most prominent feature on him.”

“... His horns?”

The Enchantress smirked, brandishing the jeweller's saw. “Precisely.”

She snapped her fingers again, ignoring the wide-eyed shock written on Pomegranate's face. 

A light illuminated, revealing a cage made of tangled black thorns, within which a figure was suspended, unmoving. 

His skin was damaged throughout, looking like a tree stripped of its bark. The thorns held him in place, curled slightly as if sleeping, a slight frown on his lips- like a child caught in a nightmare. 

His prison suspended him over a basin, in which a crystalline liquid pooled, still as glass. “His tears contain arcane power,” the Enchantress explained to her puzzled priestess, “and they will be necessary later.”

As she approached, the thorns shifted, opening up to allow the Enchantress access to the Millennial Tree. “Sleeping beauty here won't wake until a millennium has run its course,” she cooed, cupping his sleeping face with faux gentleness. “which is soon, I'll admit, but too far away to matter for him- it will be too late by then. By then, I'll have everything I need.”

Her smile grew in wickedness as she took one of the branching horns in her hand, raising the saw to its base. 

And so, she claimed her prize. 

Pomegranate refused to watch, a lump in her throat from the mere sound of the saw blade. It was over almost as quickly as it began, the Enchantress walking away with the branch-like antlers in hand. “Another puzzle piece in my collection… Two left to collect.”

“Shall I send a party to find them?”

“No need. As long as we have the Millennial Tree, the Wind Archer will come to us. He's very… predictable. He will not risk harm coming to the tree,even if it means surrender.”

“And what of the Fire Spirit?”

“If my sources are correct, he's traveling with the Archer and a human soldier. He will come along with the Archer.”

Pomegranate frowned. “He doesn't have loyalty to the Millennial Tree, though… what will keep him from attacking? Flame is unpredictable, my lady.”

“Oh, don't worry, my sweet ruby. I would not come unprepared.”

She snapped again, a light illuminating a huge birdcage above their heads, within which two small shapes fluttered about, trying to escape. 

“My newest conversation piece,” she smirked, gesturing up towards the cage. “It was tough to get, but my soldiers picked it up on their travels. Wouldn't it look fetching in the dining hall?”

“Let us go, you shriveled old hag,” one of the shapes snarled, lunging against the bars of the cage and shaking it. 

“In due time, Devil,” she chuckled, using a large portal hand to lift herself and pomegranate to the level of the cage. “Shame a demon like you decided to go against the darkness, we could have used someone like you on our team… oh well.”

“N-No…” the other child sniffled, dropping to the floor of the cage. “Papa will come… Papa will rescue us…”

The Enchantress smiled, pinching the putto's cheek gently. “Oh, I know, Angel. In fact, I'm counting on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna take a cold shower


	15. Maybe he'd offer up a shoulder to cry on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time goes on, and wounds heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter, next one will be more interesting I swear

The Wind Archer sat silently, perched on top of his rock just outside of camp. 

He'd become distant as of late, colder and more closed off since his failure to prevent the Millennial Tree's abduction. He seemed to direct his failure outwards in stony silence, as if to prove he hadn't faltered from his path. 

Fire Spirit knew better. Fire Spirit could see how the Archer was broken and bent out of shape, how his heart was wounded and bleeding deep in his chest. They’d been travelling together for just over half a year, after all- this was not the Windy he knew.

Maybe he'd offer up a shoulder to cry on. 

“Hey, Wind… you doing okay?”

The Archer didn't look up, not even acknowledging the flame god. 

“... You wanna talk about it?”

“I'm fine,” the Archer growled, clearly not fine whatsoever. 

“Hey,” Fire Spirit whispered, sitting down next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. “I get it. If you don't want talk about, that's fine… but at least let me distract you from it.”

The Archer's mouth twitched downwards at the corners, and he turned towards Fire Spirit, burying his face in his chest wordlessly. Fire Spirit smiled sadly, wrapping his arms around the Archer's back. 

“Hey, it's okay…” he murmured, gently kissing the top of his forehead. “I got you, I got you… I'm not going anywhere.”

“Thank you…” the Archer whimpered, voice cracked and muffled by Fire Spirit's chest. 

Fire Spirit carded his fingers through the Archer's hair in an attempt to sooth him- but as he did, he was met with something hard and velvety on his scalp, his touch making the Archer flinch a little. “What's this?”

“It's, ah…” The Archer mumbled, looking up a little, “…see for yourself.”

Fire Spirit gently parted the hair around the strange bump, curiosity thoroughly piqued in spite of himself. 

What he found underneath was the first small point of an antler, still covered in soft velvet.

To say Fire Spirit was surprised would be an understatement. The Wind Archer had a certain etherealness to him, almost incorporeal, phantasmagorical- and yet this small horn felt so real, so grounded in reality- and it fascinated Fire Spirit. 

The Archer had gone silent again, and Fire Spirit ruffled his hair a bit, covering the antler again. “That's… I'm gonna be honest, that's the last thing I expected to be there. Where'd the horns come from?”

The Archer leaned away from him a little, smoothing his hair down. “I am the progeny of the Millennial Tree, and as such I have inherited some of his traits.”

“I… guess that makes sense. Still didn't expect it.”

“What's going on?”

Both gods looked back towards camp, where the voice of their human companion had brought them out of their moment. 

“Oh, hi Knight- did you know Wind has horns?”

“Yeah, I've seen ‘em,” Knight shrugged,leaning against a tree. 

“When did you…  _ Oh _ ,” Fire Spirit smirked. “Right, you two have gotten pretty  _ intimate,  _ haven't you-”

“We're  _ not _ going to talk about that, Spirit.”

“You get so red every time I bring it up- it's pretty cute, not gonna lie,” Fire Spirit teased, earning a glare from Knight. 

Knight was about to retort when he heard a soft chuckle. 

Both turned to look at the Wind Archer, who was, despite his grief, smiling slightly. 

“You two are something else, aren't you,” he murmured, voice silk smooth and relaxed. “Even in my darkest moments, you two hold light. Thank you.”

Fire Spirit's flames glowed brighter, and Knight half smiled, clapping the Archer on the shoulder. “Hey, we're here for anything you need, Archer.”

“Ah, this is a little… strange, but I… Gods I love you both so much. Thank you.”

The Archer earned a peck on the cheek from Knight and a nuzzle from Fire Spirit, the two people who could help lift the weight of the world off his shoulders. 


	16. And so, they found themselves at the edge of Fate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio reaches the Dark Enchantress' domain. While traveling to her stronghold, Knight makes a strange encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final leg of the journey! Everything is coming together!

Knight whistled in awe as they arrived at the gates of the Dark Enchantress' domain, the dark, twisted land corrupted by the blight and its magic sullied by the dark heart of its creator. 

The guard peered down from their post, two red eyes glowing within the darkness of their helmet. “Turn back, fools. You'll find nothing but despair here.”

“Buddy, we ain't got much of a choice here,” Fire Spirit growled back, sizing up the dark knight. “There's something on the other side we need to get back.”

The guard blinked in surprise, then sighed softly, stepping aside. “I will not stop your journey if you're so determined to face Hell. However, do not blame me if you have any regrets.”

“Regrets are for people who face adversary without good reason, my friend. I know first hand.”

“Then I hope your reasons are sound, oh Spirit of Flame. Good luck on your quest.”

Fire Spirit quietly thanked the guard, beckoning the other two to follow his lead. The Archer brought up the back of the trio, the gate slamming shut behind him and making him jump a little- the free spirited wind god didn't do well enclosed in any amount of space. 

And so, they found themselves at the edge of Fate. The culmination of nearly a year's journey was within reach, and though their quests had all changed drastically since the beginning, none would have had it any other way. They'd weathered the world together, and now they'd finish the journey together. 

Far in the distance, the Enchantress' stronghold stood against a blood-red sunset,a dark blot on a world that wished for peace. 

“Looks to be a few days journey,” the Archer murmured, looking up at the castle on the horizon. “Possibly longer, given the rough terrain. We should try to navigate this in less than a fortnight- my master's millenium of sleep is almost over, and I have a feeling the Enchantress' plans might align with that event.”

“We'll just have to stop her before that, then,” Knight hummed, putting on his bravest smile for his divine companions- even though this place made him feel  _ wrong _ in every way possible, he'd ignore his gut for their sake. He was a mere mortal man, but he had to take on the bravery of a god if he were to survive. 

“One last trip,” Fire Spirit smirked, putting his arms around the other two's shoulders, “then I can go collect my kids and head home- can't wait to see those little munchkins again.”

“I will help my master restore peace and harmony to this world,” the Archer sighed happily, running a hand to smooth out his hair. “Then I will find a place to rest- I don't mean to ask too much, but I believe I deserve a place to lie down for a while and rest my eyes.”

Knight was quiet, listening to the quiet wishes and whims of two gods, and suddenly he felt small. What would  _ he _ do after all this? This journey had changed him profoundly from the curious soldier who'd left his home on a whim. He'd grown stronger, calluses and scars serving as testament to his trials. Once he'd longed to return home, but now? Now he didn't know where  _ home _ really was anymore. 

“Is something wrong, Knight?”

Knight snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at the concerned faces of Fire Spirit and the Archer. He shook his head, looking down at his hands, eyes tracing over the rust and dirt on his gauntlets. “It's nothing, I just… what will happen to our trio when this is all over? Will we still be… will I see you again?”

“Is that's worrying you so much?” Fire Spirit chuckled, reaching to gently nudge his cheek. “After all this time, you think you’ll get left behind?”

“We’re bonded by our joint ordeal," the Archer agreed, clapping Knight on the shoulder. "I would not throw such a bond away for a reason as foolish as our trials being over."

"Even when we're apart, we're a team- three of a kind, a matching set, forever and for always!" the flame god added jovially.

Knight felt a little comfort in their reassurance, even with such an uncertain future ahead of them. "Well then- let's stop the end of the world, so we may enjoy such peace together."

"That's the Spirit, Blondie! What's your plan for all this, when all's okay and not apocalyptic-y again?"

"Well..." Knight hummed, starting to slowly walk down the hill. "I  _ might _ go back out to find Black Pepper... you know, the guy I was  _ supposed _ to be looking for right now?"

"Black Pepper a _ gain?  _ Must've been a real idiot to leave someone as cute as you for this long, huh..."

"Oh hush, you're gonna make me regret sticking around your dumb ass."

"To be fair, the Spirit  _ has  _ a point about you being 'cute'-"

" _ Et tu, Wind Archer?" _

  
  


"We'll head through the forest towards the North wall of the Stronghold- The wind tells me there's a damaged portion there, which will be the safest method of entry."

Fire Spirit scratched the scales on his neck, something he'd been doing a lot more since they crossed the border. "I dunno... sounds awful convenient, it might be a trap."

"We don't have much choice," Knight replied, poking at the map with a stick. "Going through the front gate is suicide. The North wall might be a trap, but we have better odds there than anywhere else."

"Alright, so say we get through the wall unscathed- what's the plan from there? I mean, the Enchantress  _ has  _  already captured Moonlight and the Millennial Tree, which are, y'know, the most powerful non-evil gods in existence. And that's hoping she hasn't gotten her hands on Sea Faerie, too- she'll be swimming in power!"

"Bad pun aside, that's not quite how her magic works," the Archer murmured, scrawling some runes in the dirt. "You can't simply steal someone's power- or, in this case, power  _ object _ \- and wield it. It would overpower her body. No, she'll most likely fuse the power objects of the other gods to her own- her staff, I believe. To do so, however, she'll need to have access to a great source of power to both bond the arcane sources and ensure her own body is strong enough to wield them."

"Wait... You mentioned the Millennial Tree wakes up soon, does that mean she'll-"

"Yes, Spirit, I believe she'll use his awakening to bond the items together- but wielding her new weapon, now that's another story… She can't just ‘zap’ herself with magic, it would kill her. She needs an elixir for that…”

Knight rubbed his temples, thoroughly lost on all of this. “Hold on, back up, what do you mean by elixir, and  _ how _ do you know all this?”

“I was created by the one who brought magic to this world in the first place,” he shrugged, before drawing more runes in the dirt. “But an elixir is magic that can be safely ingested to grant magical abilities to the user- think potions and brews and such. For such a powerful spell, though, she'd need something potent- dragon or unicorn blood might work, or silverflower liquor, but those might still be too weak… unless…”

The Archer's eyes went wide, and he dropped his stick with a clatter, horror drawn on his face. 

“I'm gonna go out on a limb,” Fire Spirit guessed, “and say that it ain't good.”

“She's going to use the tears of the Millennial Tree.”

“I'm guessing that's not a good thing, huh…”

“Well, let's put it this way… those tears are the single most magically imbued substance known to this world. With those tears, she could take the power of all five other gods a hundred times over without breaking a sweat.”

Knight whistled, rolling up the map. “In that case, we'll have to make sure she doesn't get to that point, now won't we?”

The Archer nodded, the runes beneath his feet lighting up in a faint green color. “This will keep us safe for the night… but what we have to do is destroy the Dark Enchantress' staff. It is the source of her power, and without it she is nothing but whatever vile thing lurks under her facade she calls a body.”

“Destroy the staff and save the world,” Fire Spirit listed off, leaning back against a tree. “Got it.”

“You two can sleep tonight,” Knight murmured, buttoning his bag shut again. “I’ll keep watch. You are more crucial to this plan than I am, and I honestly don't know if I  _ can _ sleep- this place majorly creeps me out.”

Neither god objected to his offer, and the three settled in for the night, their journey to continue in the morning. 

  
  


Knight leaned on his arm, blinking back tiredness as he kept guard over the trio. He knew her was the one who suggested keeping watch, but it was very late and he was fighting a losing battle against sleep. 

He glanced back at Fire Spirit and the Wind Archer, both slumbering peacefully behind him. He couldn't help but smile in spite of his tiredness, they both looked so peaceful for once, untouched by the ordeal to come. 

“Are you the champion of the moon?”

Knight whipped around, starting to pull his sword from his sheath. Looking around, there didn't seem to be anyone, Knight's nerves on high alert. 

“It's rude to pull a sword on a stranger,” the voice giggled, closer. Knight turned towards it, a cold sweat on the back of his neck. Still nothing. 

“Over here, champion!” The voice laughed, right next to him now. He turned his head, finding no one yet again. 

Then, a delicate pair of hands placed themselves on his shoulders, cold breath against the nape of his neck. 

“Peek-A-Boo,” the stranger giggled, gently tilting his head back to let him see her. 

Behind him was a ghostly woman, ruby red eyes gleaming in the darkness. She was hauntingly beautiful, unnaturally perfect in every way, and it unsettled Knight deeply. 

He stood up, pulling himself from her arms and drawing his sword. “Who are you? Answer quickly, demon- I cannot afford to let an enemy slip by me.”

“Oh, I am no enemy,” she smirked, suddenly appearing behind him. “I've simply come to ask a favor, and offer you a boon.”

“...What favor do you wish of me?”

“When your quest is complete, ask the gods to restore my forest,” she whispered in his ear, hands wrapping around his neck in a way that was both seductive and threatening. “You will grant me that one request, won't you?”

Knight didn't know why he was agreeing, how this strange spirit had such power over him, but he nodded, mumbling “I will, I promise.”

The woman chuckled, hands moving to his to drop something round and smooth into his hands. “Thank you, champion. You have earned this token of my appreciation… may it protect you against what's to come.”

He nodded, and the hands disappeared, his senses returning to him. He whipped around towards where the woman was, only to find a ghostly fox in her place, retreating into the tangled underbrush. 

He was never sure, but he'd swear it looked back at him and winked before disappearing altogether. 

 


	17. She'd provide them with what little comfort she could afford.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Enchantress has a task for Pomegranate- at three in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but next chapter is pretty major and will be longer.

“My Ruby, I require your assistance.”

Pomegranate opened her eyes, looking up from the pillow her face had been comfortably smushed against moments before. “My lady,” she groaned, flopping her face back down. “Forgive me, but it  _ three o'clock in the morning.” _

“Yes, and  _ I  _ require your  _ assistance.  _ Get dressed and meet me outside in five minutes.”

She glided out of the room, leaving Pomegranate alone again. 

 

The priestess sat up and stumbled out of the soft, warm, inviting bed, lazily pulling on her robes and jewels. She took one last forlorned look at her bed, then, with a tired sigh, pushed open the door and walked into the dim hallway. 

 

“What is this about, my lady?” she grumbled, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

The Enchantress looked awake and alive as ever, despite the ungodly hour, and she beckoned Pomegranate to follow her. 

“The Wind Archer and the young fire god grow ever closer,” she hummed, gesturing to the ceremonial mirror Pomegranate carried. She glanced within its depths, its silvery surface reflecting the image of the three travelers camped out in the woods. 

“Soon they will be here, and when they arrive I will ensure no resistance against them from my guards- I wish to test their skills myself,” the Enchantress purred, an anticipatory smile gracing her lips. 

“But, my lady… what if they're too strong? What if you lose?”

The Enchantress' face fell from a smirk to a snarl, making Pomegranate flinch away from her, knowing she'd messed up. She fell to her knees, bowing in an attempt to appease her goddess. “Forgive me, my lady, I-”

“I won't lose,” she growled, her words dangerously slow, “because I  _ never  _ lose. I am the ultimate, the pinnacle of arcane ability. I have vanquished the earth, the sea, and the moon- I feel no threat from a dying wind or a candle's flame.”

“I… I understand, oh Dark Exalted one,” Pomegranate mumbled, looking at the cracks in the floor. “Forgive me for my insolence.”

The Enchantress was silent for a moment, before kneeling down, gently lifting her priestess' chin with her talons. “I forgive you, my loyal Ruby. It was naught but a minor transgression, I would not punish you for something so minor when you have done so much for me. Now stand, I still have a task for you.”

Pomegranate scrambled to her feet, not whooshing to discovery her goddess further. The Enchantress smiled in approval, continuing down the hallway. “Yes, your task…” she hummed, turning down a corridor to a familiar door, “...you know, I've never been good with children. I can't figure out why the two I picked up won't stop whining- I fed them, and I gave them plenty of space in the cage, and yet they refuse to cooperate! I can't even enchant them- they're both celestial beings, and you know my powers don't work on them.”

“... I'd assume they're scared, my lady. They are just children, after all… and you  _ did _ kidnap them.”

“And I explained no harm would come to them unless their father refused to cooperate with my demands-”

“-which, forgive me for saying, is not a reassuring thing to tell a child.”

The Dark Enchantress looked surprised for a moment, before waving Pomegranate off. “Whatever. I need you to get them to shut up, they're getting on my nerves.”

Pomegranate was about to object, but a glare from the Enchantress turned her words to “yes, my lady.”

  
  


Pomegranate sat just outside the birdcage, observing the miserable looking children within. They clung to each other in the far corner of their prison, the putto sniffling and the imp shooting a glare at the priestess. 

She sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. “Look… I know you're scared, and… I know, you probably hate me-”

“No  _ shit _ Sherlock, your bitch of a god put us in a cage!”

“-but I want to help you, in any way I can, not feel so afraid.”

The demon fell silent, still glaring, and Pomegranate continued. “Your father is coming for you two. He loves both of you very, very much… You just have to hold on for a little while longer, and he'll come for you.”

Devil looked at Angel, shuffling their wings around their sibling and shushing them before looking back at Pomegranate. “... You promise he's comin' for us?”

“I promise, he's on his was now. See, look…” she put her mirror against the bars, reflecting the flame god keeping watch. “He's only a day or two away.”

The twins seemed calmed by this, and pomegranate felt her gut twist, knowing that she wasn't telling them the whole truth- she couldn't tell them that they were essentially bait for Fire Spirit, only there to make sure he didn't fight back. 

Whatever. She didn't need to tell them that. She'd provide them with what little comfort she could afford. 


	18. Their entrance had been far too easy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three finally meet the Enchantress- but how will they faire in their fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: It does get a little gorey for a brief period of time in here
> 
> LONG TIME NO POST! Sorry, got caught up in personal matters- hope to get this back on track!

"Two strolling guards, one additional guard that appears to be sleeping. This will be a sinch."

The Wind Archer frowned, stringing his holy bow. “Something doesn’t seem right. There should be more guards than this… it’s most likely a trap.”   
  
“Maybe so,” Knight murmured, sharpening his blade against a whetstone. “But it won’t make much difference if it is. It is far more of a risk to enter through the front gate- we would be hopelessly outnumbered.”

“Knight’s right. Better to risk a trap than guarantee a massacre,” Fire Spirit chimed in, fidgeting with the strings of the bag of gunpowder. “We got a shot, we better take it.”   
  
“If you are sure, then I’ll go ahead and take out the guards,” The Archer murmured, an arrow appearing in his hands. “On my signal, follow me into the breached section of the wall, okay?”

The other two nodded, and the Archer disappeared into the trees.

 

After a painfully long moment, Knight heard a loud whistle, and he and Fire Spirit both rose to their feet, weapons of choice at the ready. Quietly as a armor-clad soldier and a god of flame could, they rushed to meet up with the Archer, passing the arrow-pierced forms of the former guards. Into the breach they ran, slowing to a halt only when the green-haired god of wind came into view.

He stood in a grand courtroom lined with black marble, rivulets of ruby red running through the stone. The room was bare, devoid of anything or anyone, a husk of a room awaiting a purpose.

Their entrance had been far too easy.

“What’s the situation?”

“... I don’t know.”

Knight gave him a troubled glance, and the archer sighed. “There isn’t a trap here- no soldiers or guards, machinations or magic spells. It’s just… Empty.”

“What? But- how?!”

“Simple- I wanted to test you myself.”

All three turned towards the balcony rising high above them, where a figure stood, her black velvet robes trailing behind her and seeming to melt into the shadows. The Dark Enchantress smirked, raising a hand in a silent command.

Instantly, the doors slammed shut, effectively trapping the trio in the marble chamber with the Dark Enchantress. All three quickly scrambled for their weapons- Knight drew his trusty sword, the Archer grabbed a divine arrow, and Fire Spirit tossed some of the gunpowder over his hair to make it flare up.

The Enchantress chuckled softly, lifting her hand into the air. 

Instantly, five portals opened in a circle around the trio. Five hands burst from the floor, swiping at the three. The Wind Archer leaped out of the way of a huge hand slamming down and Fire Spirit floated out of the way. Knight narrowly avoided the first blow, but the second hand swatted him, making him stumble and skid. Fire Spirit looked down, calling out to Knight. “Hey! You okay?”

“Don’t worry about me- duck!”

Fire Spirit dodged, coming within inches of a striped hand clawing him. Concentrating, he used his staff to send a fireball spiraling at it, scorching the demonic limb. “Thanks, Blondie.”

The Archer ran up the hands, using their movements to propel himself forward and jump off of, shooting a pair of arrows at the Enchantress. “Concentrate- aim for the sorceress.”

“Got it. You gonna be able to hold your own, Knight?”

Knight nodded, slashing the fingers of the persistent hands. “I’m fine down here. Just finish this quickly- these hands are weakening.”

The Enchantress’s smile widened, raising a hand. “Oh, do not speak so soon, Champion.”

 

Instantly the room fell pitch black, even Fire Spirit’s bright flames unable to cut through the darkness. The three stumbled around, unable to see anything but inky black, lost in the nightmare the Enchantress had spun for them.

  
  


The Wind Archer drew his bow in the dark, firing an arrow and listening for its echo in the darkness. He heard it clink against something, following the sound to the perceived edge of the room. 

As he walked forward, the darkness seemed to dissipate slightly, allowing him to see his arrow at the feet of a silhouette. He glanced up at it, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw antlers.

He ran towards the figure, a relieved smile tugging at his lips- before his relief turned to despair as he saw it was a marble mockery of his divine master, the only thing real about it being the two branching horns placed on the statue’s head.

He stepped back in horror, dropping to his knees with a wail as he realized what the Enchantress had done to his precious progenitor. His bow clattered onto the floor, his nimble fingers finding themselves in his hair as his mind failed to process the terrible deed done in front of him.

He didn’t see the small hands or the scarf they held until they were wrapped around his eyes, covering them with magic-imbued silk that burned the very flesh it touched. 

“Thank you for making my duties easy to fulfill,” a soft voice murmured in his ear, deceptively gentle.

All at once, the Archer felt an agonizing pain slitting from his back, shrieking as two skeletal wings tore themselves from his back. His voice shrank into hoarse sobs as muscle and skin wrapped themselves around the new appendages, thousands of pinfeathers pushing through the new skin and unfurling, glossy and black as a raven’s. 

He felt the scarf tighten around his face, his vision left in purple. All at once, he had a new purpose. All at once, he had become a servant of the night.

  
  


Knight stumbled in the darkness, unable to see through the pitch blackness- he wondered how the others were fairing, being gods unencumbered by mortal sight. As he walked, his foot kicked something, the wooden stick clattering across the ground. He rushed to pick it up, finding it to be a torch, yet to be burned.

With practiced simplicity he lit it, feeling relief as the fire cut through the shadows- then dread as he realized he was surrounded by dozens of guardsmen, all with drawn weapons. 

A broadsword’s tip was suddenly at his throat, a knight clad in black threatening him- the very same knight that had once stood at the gate to the shadowy lands. 

“You-”

“I warned you turn back while you could,” the soldier murmured mournfully, solitary red eye burning into Knight’s very soul. “I told you nothing lied ahead but despair- now drop your sword. I do not wish to harm you.”

Knight swallowed, fingers loosening around the handle of his sword until it dropped to the ground. The soldier sheathed their own sword, and Knight felt rough hands pull his arms behind him, cold metal shackles clapped around his wrists. 

“Wise choice,” the soldier murmured, disappearing into the crowd as Knight was dragged away to who knows where. 

  
  


Fire Spirit was getting a little antsy. Scratch that,  _ very _ antsy. He’d never been in such oppressive darkness before- not since he was still human, at least. His flames usually banished the darkness- but now he couldn’t even see his own hands.

He stepped back as suddenly the ground beneath him started to quake, the floor disappearing into a pool of molten material- metal, iron if he had to guess from the smell.  

“How nice of you to join me, Fire Spirit,” chuckled a voice, making Fire Spirit look up. The Enchantress smiled down at him from a platform far above his head, and his eyes narrowed into slits. 

“Shouldn’t have shown yourself, you crusty old bitch,” Fire Spirit growled, igniting his hands and starting float towards her. “You hurt someone very close to me, and I plan to pay it back in blood.”

“Go ahead then,” she smirked. “Fight me- but I don’t think you’ll like the outcome.”

A small cage slowered from the ceiling on a chain, two shapes huddled within it- and Fire Spirit froze. 

His hands trembled as he looked at the fearful faces of his children, eyes wide with disbelief. “How- how did you-”

“Did you think a simple paladin could stop a goddess?” She chuckled, grabbing the chain of the cage. 

“You monster- You’ll pay for this!”

“Hmmm… Do you knows what happens to two young celestials when dipped in molten iron? Because I’d love to find out…” She cooed, letting go of the hain and letting the cage drop to mere inches above the pool of bubbling metal. “By all means, fight me- I’ll just let these two take a lava bath.”

Fire Spirit felt his resolve shatter, his flames burning down and out as he saw how terrified his twins were, how close they were to danger.

He couldn’t let them get hurt. He couldn’t bear it.

Damn it, how could anyone be so cruel as to forsake their own children?

“Wait! I… I concede,” he shouted, tears pricking the corners of his reptilian eyes. “Take my soul, my power, my life, anything- but don’t hurt them. I’ll give you anything not to hurt them…” 

He bowed his head as the enchantress smiled, and the cage was pulled back up and away from the liquified metal. “Good choice, young god of flame,” she hummed, letting the floor close over the pool and letting her platform lower to his level. With a last smile of satisfaction, she slipped a pair of rune-covered shackles over his wrists, securing his fate.

 

The trio found themselves trapped within prisons tailored to their weaknesses, having lost what should have been an easy fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, things do not look good


	19. He found his answer just as it was stolen from him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone and defeated, Knight waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but it's a lead in to the next one.

"Eat. My Lady doesn't want you starving to death before her plan has come to fruition."

Knight looked up at Pomegranate with a deadly glare, then back down at the tray of food, pulling on his chains to barely reach the bowl of cold stew. As much as he'd love to die just to spite the Enchantress, he had to keep his strength up in order to get back to his beloved companions- he couldn't give up, not while they were still in danger. 

He drank the disgusting slop, wrinkling his nose in dissatisfaction. "Tastes like pig swill."

"It will keep you alive- the bread should help."

Knight glanced down at the slightly mouldy bread roll, carefully kicking it away and quicky downing the rest of the stew with a shudder. "No thanks, I'll pass on the botulism."

"Suit yourself…" the priestess sighed, watching the roll bounce away. "But that's all you're getting tonight."

Knight looked down at the floor again, glaring at the chains around his hands. "Archer and Spirit'll get you," he growled, pulling at the chains. "You and your master will pay for this-"

"The Wind Archer serves the Dark Enchantress now- I brought him to her myself," Pomegranate hummed, gathering up the tray and empty bowl. "The Enchantress has taken the young god of flame prisoner herself. He stood no chance against her shadows."

Knights eyes widened, disbelief written on his bruised face. "No… You're lying, they- they couldn't have- liar!"

"I have no reason to lie to you," the priestess murmured, walking away from the imprisoned soldier- before looking back of her shoulder, remembering something. "Here," she huffed, pulling a silk bag from her pocket and tossing it at Knight's feet. "The flame god told me to give you this- said he wanted to repay an old debt."

With that, she was gone, leaving knight with the small purse. 

Morbidly curious, he picked up the tiny bag, feeling the weight of many small metal objects within. A sour thought rooting in his gut, he gingerly opened it, fingers starting to tremble. 

Five hundred silvery coins glistened against the silk, newly minted and untarnished by age. 

All at once the last thread of control broke within his chest as he broke down, reality cutting deep into his psyche. Black Pepper was alive- he'd been traveling with Knight this whole ways.  _ Both can mean one,  _ the Lady Moonlight had told him so very long ago- but now that he'd found the one, he'd lost him yet again. He found his answer just as it was stolen from him. 

And he couldn't let the thieves go unpunished. 

A fire burned in him, deep and hot and furious at what had been ripped from his grasp. It wasn't fair- all they'd done, all  _ he'd _ done, just to have their well earned happy ending torn from their grasp. No, he couldn't stand for that- they wouldn't get away with it, not while his heart still beat and lungs still filled with air.

He could feel the soft weight of the sachet Moonlight had given him in his pocket- the dark soldier had taken his sword and armor, but not the last moonflower. He reached for it, pulling it from his pocket, but the time wasn't right- he could feel as much. No, he'd have to wait to use this last resort. 

For now, he'd just sit with his thoughts, silently planning his final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are ready for Chapter 20


	20. And we shall be Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foretold day has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up.

"Wake up. The Dark Lady has demanded your presence."

Knight blearily opened his eyes, barely able to process what had been said before his chains were unlocked and he was pulled roughly to his feet. 

The dark soldier stared down at him, as solemn as ever, as a guard locked Knight's hand behind him in a new set of iron shackles. "On your feet. My lady wishes for your presence at the ceremony," they repeated coldly, "and I would be loathe to be late."

Knight stood silently, until a guard prodded him with the sharp end of a spear, prompting him to start walking.

Down, down the deep hallway they went, cavernous and foreboding and downright gloomy. Knight shuddered at the sight of caged monsters they passed, pitiful beasts and rabid creatures all held against their will in this pit. He felt sympathy for these monsters- he was no different, in the end, held here against his own volition, quite possibly to never see the sun again. One stood out to him as he passed them, pitifully reaching out a familiar, inky-black tentacle to Knight. He felt his heart ache as he left the child Kraken behind, ever pushed forward by the blades at his back. 

After a small eternity they reached a flight of spiraling stairs, twirling their way up to grey, dusty light. Knight was dragged up the steps, which in of themselves seemed to go on endlessly, to their final culmination of a giant doorway. The dark soldier stopped here, taking the knocker of the door and banging it thrice against the wood. "My lady, I have brought to you Moonlight's Champion, as per your request."

After a moment's pause, the huge doors swung open slowly, leading into a pitch-black chamber. 

Knight was roughly shoved into the darkness, hearing the doors slam shut as his face impacted the cold marble floor. Slowly, carefully, he sat up, encumbered by his bound wrists. 

After a moment alone in the dark, a light suddenly shone from above, illuminating a stone table in the center of the room, upon which sat six objects. 

 

The first was a sword carved from the purest glacial ice, never to melt, sharp and freezing to the touch. 

The second, a giant key, one which could unlock dreams and nightmares alike to search within their depths. 

The third, a pair of branches, still covered with leaves and branching like the antlers of a deer, who's knots and grooves glowed with a soft yet resplendent light. 

The fourth, a glass chalice, filled with crystal-clear liquid more pure than the purest spring. 

The fifth object came in the form of a staff made of black, twisting lavastone, upon which a bead so fiery red it hurt to look at was clasped.

The sixth, a singular gemstone, vibrant green and coated in amber blood. 

 

The latter two objects made Knight's guts twist and knot inside him, threatening to overtake him with grief and despair at the sight of this impossible truth- that the godsof wind and flame could have really been taken away from him like this. He stepped backwards, horror and Fury burning up his heart and soul. 

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

Knight froze as he heard the tap of a staff against the marble floors, sauntering up behind him. He didn't need to turn to face her, he couldn't- even though spending months around the Archer and Fire Spirit had acclimated him to the feeling of a god's aura, the sight in front of him made him far too fearful of the perpetrator anyways. 

Talons found themselves on his shoulder, deadly gentleness emanating from the shadow goddess. "I have finally collected the sources of all the gods' power," she whispered, voice like the hiss of a black mamba about to strike. "With this, I can finally take my rightful place as the one singular, supreme deity of this pathetic little world… watch closely, Champion, for in a matter of minutes you will witness the start of a new age of mankind!"

Knight swallowed, still frozen, as she glided around him, placing her staff in the center of the table. "In but a few moments, the day foretold will arrive- in power and light, the Millennial Tree shall awaken, and his power will be harnessed by myself through the use of his horns."

As she spoke, a second light illuminated, revealing the Millennial Tree in his coffin of thorns, two rough stumps where his great antlers once grew. 

"Once I have claimed these objects as my own, I shall drink of the tears of the Millennial Tree- and, in doing so, finally ascend as the sole true god of the land."

As the goddess explained her plan, something inside of him shifted, and the weight of a single flower seemed far more noticable. 

"Why are you telling me your plan?" He asked,maintain as much cool collectedness as he could. "Seems foolish to disclose your scheme to an enemy."

She looked at him in surprise, then scoffed, smirking. "My, someone's gone and grown a backbone. I remember how you  _ trembled _ before me in the city of wizards- and now you have the gall to talk back!"

"You haven't yet answered my question," Knight pressed, counter circling the Enchantress. "What reason would you have to tell me your plan? What if I used it to stop you?"

The Enchantress smirked wider, stepping forward and backing Knight up against the marble table. "Really, Champion… do you think I would tell you anything if you even had a slight chance of winning?"

As soon as she said that, a huge hand grabbed Knight, tossing him up and through the air like a ragdoll. His hands still bound, he couldn't catch himself, landing hard against the marble floor with a sickening crunch. Stars swirled in his vision, the world spinning- and yet he still sat up, spitting out the small bit of ivory that had been knocked loose from his jaw. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

The Enchantress chuckled in surprise, snapping her fingers and releasing the shackles on Knight's hands. "Forgive me, where are my manners- even I know it's rude to hit a handicapped opponent."

Knight didn't even have time to rub his wrists before another hand knocked him back to the ground, knocking the wind out of his lungs. He lay there, gasping for breath- but as soon as he caught it, he stood again, albeit shakily, and wiped the blood off his lips. "You will never win, Enchantress- you're seeking after something that can't be taken by force!"

"And what is that, pray tell?"

"Love and respect from those around you."

The Enchantress' smile twisted into a bitter snarl, and another hand swiped at knight, knocking him into a wall- he could feel something in his chest snap, his ribs grinding. "How  _ dare  _ you, mortal scum that you are, imply I will not have that! Your kind yields to power-"

"But they will not love you for it," Knight coughed, staggering back to his feet. "They will fear and abhor you- but they will never love the twisted, vile thing you are."

Another hand came at him, and he could feel a painful heat blooming in his side. "Shut up!" She shrieked, eyes full of hatred. 

And yet he stood again. "You will fail, even if you gain the power you seek."

"SHUT UP! I will crush you like the  _ insect _ you are!"

Another hand hit him, and he felt his shoulder get knocked out of its socket, and yet he stood again. 

"Go ahead! Kill me- you've already taken everything else in my life, take it as well! But it will never give you what you want!"

Another hand poised to hit him, slamming into the floor as hard as it could, the marble cracking slightly underneath, but this time Knight did not stand up. 

The Enchantress huffed, smoothing her hair back into her cowl, before turning back to the Millennial Tree. 

 

Within his prison, he began to glow brighter. 

The Enchantress' smile returned, wider, almost manic in nature, as the antlers on the table began flowing as well, dispelling the shadows in their direct vicinity. 

She raised her hands, and the light turned a sickly purple, stemming from the horns into the four other objects of power and her own staff. 

Five objects disappeared, and the Enchantress watched her staff take on a new form. 

Its horns branched and grew dark leaves. Upon its shaft, crystalline ice froze and formed spiraling fractals. Within its eyes now sat two gems, one red as flame, the other a pulsing green. And, upon its base, the mechanism of a key formed of polished, mystical gold. 

Knight slowly got up onto his elbows, watching in horror as the Tree curled in on himself, as if he was a child having a nightmare. 

"Finally… at long last…" the Enchantress whispered, before grabbing the chalice. "And now, to give myself the power to wield such magic, I shall drink the tears of my mortal enemy, the one great Millennial Tree- a toast, Champion, to a new era!"

Knight watched her as she drank the entirety of the chalice, not noticing when a small, black bloom passed through her lips. 

Instantly, Knight felt her aura grow a hundred thousand times in intensity, making him quiver in spite of himself. She laughed as new magic coursed through her veins, powerful and pure as the light of a full moon reflected on the sea. 

She reached for the staff, holding it in her hands as if she were a child receiving a new toy on their birthday. "At long last… now, Champion, you fool- look upon me! Am I not worthy of your pitiful kind's praises? Am I not the perfect representation of pure magical might? Speak, Champion- and let your words decide your fate."

Knight stood, slowly, although his breath was laboured and body screamed in protest, fire in his eyes. "As I said, Enchantress… you shouldn't tell your enemies your plans."

As Knight Spoke, the Enchantress felt her arm grow unsteady, the initially welcome pulse of power starting to burn and sting through her arm. She dropped it as a jolt of power struck her body, recoiling. "No… No, that's not- what's happening?!"

"You wanted to take over the world, to force affection from its citizens, and in doing so you stole two people so very, very close to me," he growled, taking a shaking step forwards as she doubled over in pain. "But you made one fatal error- you left me alive."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU MAGGOT?" she hissed, watching cracks forming in her precious staff. 

"Simply used the last Ace up my sleeve…" Knight replied, grabbing the staff. Instantly,he felt surging pain as the power of six deities entered his body, but he ignored it with gritted teeth and a stony glare. 

"I don't care if I die today. I know I most likely will. All that I care about, is that you are buried," he snarled, tears forming in his eyes from the pain. "That you are forgotten by time and the people of this world. Even if I die here, I- we, myself, and those I love- we will be the ones remembered as you rot away…"

"NO- YOU CAN'T-"

He gripped the staff, watching the Dark Enchantress watch him in terror and hatred. 

"You will crumble into dust…" he murmured, raising it over his knee. 

"... And  _ we _ shall be Legends."

With the last of his strength, he brought the staff down over his knee, snappin it in half. 

 

At first, the staff faded out in color, the red stripes going dull- then, as if freed from a prison, five balls of light escaped the ivory surface. 

 

The first formed in the shape of a glacial sword, then the Fae who wielded it, more resplendent than ever. 

The second turned to a golden crescent key, upon which sat the Lady Moonlight, hair the color of the aurora at midnight. 

The third disappeared into the chest of the trapped Millennial Tree, reigniting his wooden body with life and love. 

The fourth became a fiery bead, held with a staff the Lord of Flames, burning more gloriously than he'd ever burned before. 

And, finally, the fifth formed a jewel, set within the forehead of the Guardian of the Forest, the Wind Archer, between two branching antlers, the same color as the bejeweled feathers of green iridescent wings. 

 

As the gods returned more glorious than ever, the Dark Enchantress was rapidly shrinking away and disappearing into her robes, shrieking profanity at Knight and all those opposed to her. 

Knight watched the two gods he loved most return in greater glory, and they smiled at him, seemingly thrilled at his victory. 

  
  


He smiled, taking a step forward, before his knees buckled and he fell to the ground, his back stained crimson. 


	21. The fight was over, but the cost was heavy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resurrected more powerful than ever, the gods deal with the aftermath of the fight that freed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOBOY this took way longer than I thought, hope y'all enjoy

Fire Spirit opened his eyes, feeling an intense heat burning through his body as he did. Since his very first awakening he had never felt so alive, had never burned with so much power- in that instant, he was connected to the tree, to the source of the greatest arcana the world knew of, near absolute power at his fingertips. He was, in that moment, invincible. 

He could see the Archer stretching iridescent wings, prouder than ever, branching antlers crowning his head- he was more beautiful than ever, a true reflection of his steadfastness and valor. 

Beyond him, the Faerie of the Sea and the Lady Moonlight embraced, overjoyed at each other's presence after such a long, hard separation. Fire Spirit was happy for them, he really was- but where was his Knight, the Knight he and the Archer owed everything to?

Movement in the corner of his eye brought his attention to the mortal, who smiled tiredly at the gods before him. He smiled back- but his smile faded fast as the knight collapsed, unmoving, onto the ground. 

The fight was over, but the cost was heavy. 

 

He and the Archer were both at Knight's side in an instant, Fire Spirit supporting his head on his lap as the Archer gingerly checked for a pulse and breath. Confirming that he was, for the moment, alive, the Archer ran a hand over his body, checking for injuries and becoming more despairful as he realized their extent. "Broken bones- ribs, arm, leg has a fracture… other arm is dislocated," the Wind Archer murmured, tears at the edge of his voice. "Bleeding- internal, external, he's… hes losing so much blood, he's lost so much blood already, Spirit-"

"But he's gonna be okay, right? He- he can't have done all this, just to- to- it's bullshit, it's not fucking fair!"

The Archer unfurled his wings, gently wrapping them around the soldier and the god of flame. "He's already fading, Spirit…" he whispered solemnly, his lip trembling as he held a hand over the mortal's heart. "His soul grows dim, and his heartbeat is getting weaker. I- I am a hunter, Fire Spirit, not a healer- I…" the Archer swallowed, magic tears running down his face. "I cannot save him."

Fire Spirit felt something in his chest shatter, clinging to the dying Knight in a grim refusal to accept this as truth. "No… no, he… He can't, some has to… damnit, gods-fucking-damnit, it wasn't supposed to end like this," he whimpered, looking down at the blood-stained ground. "We were supposed to… it wasn't supposed to end like this!"

"My divine children… perhaps I can be of assistance."

Both the Wind Archer and Fire Spirit turned to the Millennial Tree, who had slowly approached the two lesser gods. Although his horns were still nothing but stumps, he carried himself with such grace and dignity that if it was detrimental, he didn't show it. The Archer folded one of his wings, pulling his stained hand off Knight's chest. "Oh, my most divine lord and master, giver of life and magic… can you heal him?"

The Tree smiled softly, placing his own hand over Knight's chest- and where he did, a soft light pulsed. Fire Spirit could feel Knight's breathing even, his heartbeat becoming stronger, as the Millennial Tree worked powerful magic on his broken body. 

"I am still weak from the Enchantress, and my horns need time to grow back- I cannot fully heal him, only time can do so," the Tree explained, pulling his hand away. "But I can make sure he lives to let time work it's own magic. He should be returned to his own people- the doctors of his own domain will help him where I cannot."

"I… thanks, mysterious tree guy from a bygone era- I-  _ we  _ owe you so much-” Fire Spirit stammered, the Archer nodding along with him. 

The tree smiled brighter, turning to the Lady Moonlight and the Fae. "Young Moonlight, your champion has risen to his task, at great personal cost- I am sure you would have it in your ever-changing heart to take him back to his people to recover, yes?"

Moonlight nodded, floating to the fallen knight. "When he wakes, he shall wake a hero, and he will be graced with nothing short of a hero's welcome."

 

The kind sentiments of the goddess of dreams with interrupted by a soft growl-whimper drawing the gods' attention to where the Enchantress once stood. 

Something was moving within the pile of robes, crimson eyes peering out in terror of the gods around them. Nubs of purple horns stood against a shock of white hair, snowy despite how young the creature looked. The imp sniveled, cowering under the angry glares of all the gods she'd wronged. 

"What a pathetic little creature, nothing but a demon child throwing a tantrum," the Archer hissed, drawing his bow. "To think, this weak runt has caused so much pain… your retribution shall be swift, Enchantress."

The impish homunculus stared at him with wide eyes, brimming with tears of fury and fear. "Take your shot, Archer…" she hissed, raising a small hand to wipe her eyes. "You won, after all… finish the fight."

"Enough," the Millennial Tree sighed, eyes shining with disappointment. "Do not take this creature's life, my faithful Wind. She's already suffered for her crimes."

"But… my Lord-"

"This is not a matter up for debate. If you kill her, you'll bring yourself to her level. Hatred is a cycle that only love can break- be sure you do not get caught in that cycle."

The Archer sheepishly stood down, and the Tree stepped forward, kneeling down besides the Enchantress. She flinched, cowering away from him. He, in turn, held out a hand. 

"Pitiful creature, nothing but a child lost to the wishes of wicked hearts," he murmured as she looked back at him, confused. "I wish to give you a chance, a bid to relearn love- let me teach you the beauty of this world."

The Enchantress looked at him, eyes still wide and brimming with fresh tears. Slowly, hesitantly, she reached for his hand, taking it in small talons. He smiled, gently picking up the homunculus into his arms. 

"I will take responsibility for the Enchantress," he said, facing the other gods. "She will cause no further harm to you or your respective realms. I do not expect your forgiveness for her actions- indeed, I understand if they are unforgivable."

As none of the other gods objected, the Millennial Tree turned to the Sea Faerie and Fire Spirit. "Mother Sea and Child of Fire, make haste, for your own children await you within these walls, and it is best not to keep them waiting."

Both gods started as they remembered their imprisoned progeny, the Fae carefully letting go of the Lady Moonlight and rushing off. Fire Spirit hesitated for just a moment, gently lifting the unconscious Knight into the Archer's arms before promising to be back in just a moment. 

Then, there the Archer was, holding the soldier-  _ their  _ soldier, his and Fire Spirit's, so brave and yet so fragile. The Lady Moonlight stepped forward, holding out her arms. "Give him to me, Archer. I will bear the burden of returning him home safely," she murmured, and he obliged, delicately handing the human to the goddess. She smiled, then, in a cloud of stardust, she was gone. 

The Archer and his Tree were alone. 

"What now, my Lord?" He asked, though the question was more towards himself. 

Cradling the sleeping creature that had been the Dark Enchantress, the Millennial Tree looked up at his eldest child, borne of wind and magic. "That is for you to decide, my Wind," he hummed, slowly walking away from him towards the doors of the ruins. "You have served me well these thousand years- go forth, and live free, you are not bound to me any longer."

The Archer looked shocked, before it melted into a tired smile, brushing green feathery hair behind new antlers. "If that is the case… I suppose I will help restore the forest to its former glory, and, upon completion… I think I'll rest a while. Find a nice glen to sleep within."

"I think that sounds like a worthy plan, my Wind. I wish you luck in it."

The archer sighed softly, putting away his bow. 

He had a feeling he wouldn't be using it for quite some time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for scaring y'all last chapter


	22. He was in his bed, yet he wasn't home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the City of Wizards, Knight wakes up.

Knight could feel light behind his closed eyelids, so he blinked groggily, his senses coming online one by one. 

He was back at the castle, in the City of Wizards, in his own bed. This much surprised him- last he could remember, he'd been in the black marble chamber of the Dark Enchantress. The hard stone floor had been replaced with soft cotton sheets, cold darkness replaced by warm morning light. 

The Princess sat at the foot of his bed, and she smiled when she noticed he was awake. "Hey, Mr. Hero- welcome back to the world of the living."

Knight blinked at her, trying to sit up- before hissing and flopping back down as something in his chest grinded painfully. Princess flinched, leaning over to make sure he didn't get up. "Careful, you got several cracked ribs and a fucked up shoulder. Take it slow."

Knight grunted as he relaxed back onto the bed, smiling tiredly up at the young royal. "I feel like I'm having deja vu… Wasn't it like this last time I was here?"

Princess nodded, brushing a lock of long blond hair from his face. "You gotta stop savin' the world, Knight, it's gonna get you killed!"

"... Was I successful? I mean…" Knight sighed, looking through the window. “Are the gods back? Is the world saved?” 

Princess nodded, her smile sweet and sincere. “The Lady Moonlight brought you home- she told everyone of your feat, Knight. You really are a hero.”

Knight closed his eyes, taking as deep a breath as he could. “How… how long was I out, this time?”

Princess’ face fell a little, her smile growing sad. “Almost a week, Knight. The doctor told me you’d pull through, but… I’m not gonna lie, I was starting to get worried.”

“Has… Has anyone else come visit?”

“W-ell, Yes… Many of the other knights, Moonlight, me... oh, and someone I don’t know keeps showing up at your window at night. It’s… admittedly a little creepy, but I haven’t been able to confront him about it.”

Knight opened his eyes and sat up straight, immediately hissing in pain and regret but remaining upright. “What did he look like? Can- Can you describe him?”

Princess recoiled a little in surprise. “Careful! Gods, you’re still hurt- But, uh, let’s see… he’s really weird looking, not gonna lie. Big and bright, like… like he was on fire, he glows too- bright, like a candle! And the way he makes me  _ feel _ , like I’m caught in a forest fire and can’t escape- he always seems so worried, though,  _ anxious _ even, like he’s worried about you.”

Knight blinked, then chuckled, slowly crescendoing into an uncontrollable laugh. Princess looked thoroughly confused, until Knight looked up at her, eyes sparkling with happy tears. “Princess… it’s fine, really… I found Black Pepper, and he came home.”

  
  


Knight was dozing off, having just finished the simple supper the cook had made him. The only light in the room was the pale glow of the newly full moon, restored to its full glory by the return of its master. Everything was peaceful.

The light behind Knight’s eyelids grew steadily brighter, and he heard a knock at the glass, rousing him from his sleep.  He opened his eyes groggily, turning to face the window that lead to the balcony. 

There stood Fire Spirit, brighter and bolder than Knight had ever seen him, a true lord of flames. Knight smiled at his worried face, slowly sitting up and grabbing the crutches he’d requested from the castle staff.

Pushing open the glass door, he hobbled out to Fire Spirit, tired but beaming nonetheless. Fire Spirit let out a relieved sigh, reaching out his arms in an offer of a hug. Knight, instead, reached for his face, pressing his lips against Fire Spirit’s. Fire Spirit’s flames flared as he did, but he quickly adjusted, placing a hand on the small of Knight’s back. 

After a moment, Knight pulled away, staring up into Fire Spirit’s eyes. “Hello, Black Pepper,” he murmured, gently rubbing his cheek. “Miss me?”

“Black Pepper? What are you-” he mumbled, before his eyes went wide with realization. “You- you mean…”

Knight nodded, and Fire Spirit blushed hard, bashfulness written on his face. “Man, I never thought  _ I’d _ have been the asshole that left you all those years…”

“But you found me again, Pepper, and I found you… I’m just glad for that much, honestly,” Knight whispered, moving his hands down and around Fire Spirit’s torso. “I love you, you know… thank you for coming to see me, even though everything’s  _ normal _ now…”

Fire Spirit’s flames burned bright, but Knight winced, the soreness in his beaten body begging him to lie down again. “Come with me, I… I need to lie down.”

The god nodded, gently helping the human back into his room and to his bed. “Here… careful now, Knight… don’t wanna hurt yourself more…”

Knight let himself get lifted into his bed, Fire Spirit pulling his comforter over him and sitting down besides him. Knight felt his warmth radiating off of him, a comfort he’d missed so much since he was separated from the gods he loved- which, speaking of, he realized one was still absent.

“Where is Wind?” Knight asked, to which Fire Spirit looked a little sad. 

“He’s helping to restore the forest,” Fire Spirit sighed, looking towards the glass window panes. “He wanted to come, but his task is very time-consuming… but! He did say he’ll try to get out here if he finds a moment to slip away!”

Knight sighed softly, closing his eyes and leaning against his pillow. “That’s our Wind Archer for you, never a moment to rest with him… But what about you? Will you be returning to the Dragon’s Valley?”

Fire Spirit nodded, bittersweet. “I have to- it’s my domain, my home. We all have our homes, Knight- Yours among humanity, his in the forest, and mine amongst the dragons.”

In that moment, Knight couldn’t disagree more. He was in his bed, yet he wasn't home. His real home, his home he’d forged over almost a year, was out there, on the road with two divine beings that treated him, a mere mortal man, as though he were as sacred as them. In that moment, a bout of panic struck his heart. “Is this the end of us, then?” he whispered, feeling his heart drop somewhere deep, somewhere dark. 

Fire Spirit blinked, then smiled gently, carefully laying down besides his worried lover. “Knight, I don’t think  _ anything _ could bring the end of us,” he murmured, his lips ghosting over Knight’s cheek. “Not after everything we’ve been through.”

“You’ll visit often, then? And- and you’ll write?”

Fire Spirit nodded. “I’m not gonna disappear… never again, Knight. I’m here to stay.”

When he looked over, Knight was fast asleep, leaning against him slightly as he did. Fire Spirit sighed, settling down next to him. He would keep watch over him for tonight- He owed him as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter m'dudes!


	23. Across the arcane lands lived many people.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the journey ends, a new one begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally here boys

Across the arcane lands lived many people, and amongst them lived heroes of epic proportions, legends in their own right and merit.

 

There was a fable of a Dark Prince, bound to a sword that called itself their master, lost to their own pride and adverace, wandering in an eternal storm that chased those who might have offered aid far, far away. 

There were tales told of the Child of the Sea, who took human form and yet was fabled as a demigod, having command over the whales and dolphins who swam the sea, always seeking their holy Mother Ocean.

From the distant lands beyond those of Arcana came stories of a dancer, raised by swans and blessed with the grace and beauty of his avian guardians, romance in his pearly eyes.

 

And yet, amongst these tales, six were held at higher esteem- the stories of the six Gods, of Sea and Memory, of Fire and Wind, of Life and Death respectively. These gods, beautiful and terrible, kept the Arcane Lands under delicate balances, lest the world fall into chaos- as it almost had, once before, when Darkness overtook the land and was subsequently banished. The gods would never let such a thing happen again, not in all eternity.

 

But, even with all their grandeur and power, the stories of the gods were overshadowed by one single tale, known throughout Arcana by all who lived there, sung in the rauctious voices of drunkards and whispered in the hushed tones of lullabies. It was the story of a hero- but one of magic or mystical might, not bestowed on his journey by events foretold nor divine destiny. No, this hero was nothing but a mortal man, a soldier who enlisted the aid of gods, and yet had ultimately vanquished the darkness of the Enchantress alone. 

Some tellings said he died at the Enchantress' altar as an act of martyrdom. Some iterations said he ascended, becoming a god himself in the aftermath.

Had he truly drunk from the cup of ambrosia? Had he truly perished in the fight? Had he existed at all, in the end? At the end of the day, the validity of these stories was questioned, played off as old tales and folksongs.

After all, are legends ever really true?

 

* * *

 

 

 

"You've been staring off again, my Wind, is something on your mind?"

The Wind Archer jolted into focus, looking down at the Millennial Tree sitting in the grass below his perch. "Forgive me, Master. I am only waiting for the arrival of Fire Spirit and Knight, and my nerves are a little on edge."

The divine Tree chuckled, waking the child who had been sleeping in the grass next to him. She glowered up at them both, clearly upset her nap was interrupted, before she turned away from them. " _They're_ coming by for a visit? Gods, you're insufferable by yourself, no need to throw  _those two_ into the mix."

"Quiet, Demon. You have no right to speak on the subject of insufferable..."

"Children, that's enough. Your bickering is pointless and unfruitful," the Tree scolded them, both falling silent. He looked between them both, before sighing softly, his smile returning to the corner of his lips. "You are starting your next adventure today, are you not, my Wind?"

The Archer nodded, shifting on his branch again. "Moonlight has apparently let slip of  _something_ that's gotten Knight's interest. He said he wanted us- our trio, that is- to journey with him to find it." 

"Sounds like a wonderful endeavor- I hope you manage to reconnect with those two, they both have god hearts."

"I just... I hope they come soon-"

"Your wish is my command, Windy."

The Wind Archer whipped around, but his reaction wasn't fast enough to avoid the surprise smooch by the god of flames himself. Startled, he lost balance, falling from his branch into a flustered tangle in the grass.

Fire Spirit smirked from the branch he'd been on, beaming down at him like a persistent ray of sunshine. "Afternoon, your Royal Archerness."

"Fire Spirit, you- you heathen! How  _dare_ you- the nerve!"

The draconic man floated down, chuckling all the while. "I missed you too, sweetheart. Knight here yet?"

The Archer shook his head, dusting himself off. "No, not yet- but soon, hopefully-"

"Someone say my name?"

The gods of wind and fire turned as the mortal appeared, clad head-to-toe in ornate, rosy armor. He leaned heavily on a cane he was carrying as he walked forward, an obvious limp in his stride, and yet he was still beaming as happily as ever to see his companions, his partners, waiting for him. "Sorry, I'm not the fastest these days- doctor says I'll probably have to use this thing for a while, but the limp will get better with time."

Knight felt lithe arms wrap around his middle, the Archer hugging him close- it had been too long since they'd last met, and the Archer couldn't restrain his joy at seeing the soldier alive and well. Knight chuckled, running his hand through the god's feathery hair. "I missed you too, Arch... It's been too many moons since our last meeting."

The creature formerly known as the Dark Enchantress fake gagged, and the Tree scooped her up into his arms, much to her own chagrin. "We will leave you to your quest, Children... May your journey be safe, though the road ahead may be perilous."

 

The trio watched them go in silence, before Knight pulled a map from under his arm, unfurling it over a rock. "Well then... it took a lot of kissing up to him, but Wizard finally gave me this map- a map, which, supposedly-" he tapped his finger on a seemingly blank part of the map, "-needs a drop of blood from a god to reveal what's hidden within it. Gentlemen, will either of you do the honors?"

Fire Spirit nodded, biting one of his fingers and letting a drop of obsidian blood drip onto the parchment.

The black dot soaked into the paper, spreading like ink over the map and forming an entirely new section, beyond the furthest reaches of the arcane lands. Knight's eyes sparkled as it finished its path, gesturing to the newly revealed section.

"There it is- the Lost Lake of the Sugar Swan. For thousands of years, it's laid forgotten... and we're gonna find it."

The gods glanced between each other, before Fire Spirit smirked, gesturing in the direction they had to start in. "Onwards, then?"

"Onwards," agreed the Wind Archer, and Knight Smiled, gripping his cane.

 

And so, they indeed went onwards, to the next adventure, forever bonded to their journey and the road ahead. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally done m'dudes!  
> God, this was a journey to write. From the initial concept (about 5 chapters of fun) to the final product (23 chapters of suffering lol) I thank you all for joining me on this journey, and I hope you enjoyed this stupid little fic. Au Revoir, until next time y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed, I really love reading what you have to say!


End file.
